


En la montaña Susurros

by Supernova_Romy



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Afrodiciaco, Caza, Chocolate, Comida, Conejos, Dinero, Drogas, F/F, F/M, Flecha, Fuegos artificiales, M/M, Multi, Rabieta de Sylvanas, Rescate, Una caja misteriosa, bengalas, caidas, dulces, fosos, huecos oscuros, noche larga, seducción, tintes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_Romy/pseuds/Supernova_Romy
Summary: Kael es un elfo de sangre al servicio de su nación, Quel´thalas y su facción la Horda, el adalid de Azeroth. Y es el elfo con menos suerte, debido a que se mete en diversos asuntos importantes en busca de la paz de Azeroth, lo único que quiere Kael es tener una vida tranquila viajando por Azeroth. Pero la búsqueda de paz queda en peligro, debido a la aparición de una misteriosa caja que cayó en manos de la única líder mujer de la Horda. Sylvanas Brisaveloz.* Este es un universo alterno de Azeroth.*Los hechos suceden poco antes de la fuga de Garrosh y después de que Sylvanas intente matarlo.*A partir de capítulo 20 comienzan algunas escenas subiditas de tono. 7 v 7
Relationships: Blood Elf | Elves/Troll(s) (Warcraft), Female Blood Elf | Elves/Female Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Human(s) (Warcraft), Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Tauren (Warcraft), Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Troll(s) (Warcraft), Female Tauren (Warcraft)/Other(s), Female Tauren/Male Tauren (Warcraft), Female Troll(s)/Male Troll(s) (Warcraft), Male Blood Elf | Elves/Male Human(s) (Warcraft), Orc(s)/Tauren (Warcraft)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 6





	1. El Adalid

-Bal'a dash(saludos) soy Kael Hoja roja. – al levantar la frente, la tabernera *pandaren vio a un *elfo de sangre, que le sonreía y tenía una cesta entre los brazos – tengo un encargo para usted señorita Wen.  
-Oh, gracias joven – le devolvió la sonrisa. Recibió la cesta rozando las manos del joven, noto que no tenía guantes. Puso a un costado la cesta, saco una bolsa de monedas de su cinturón para pagarle. – joven Kael…  
-oh – Kael salto en su sitio, miro hacia la derecha, al no ver a nadie, bajo la mirada hacia abajo, se encontró con un cachorro pandaren. – Bal'a dash, chico. – saludo y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño, le sonrió y extendió su mano al ver que le hacía señas para darle algo, el niño de dio unos caramelos en formas de flores. – y ¿Esto de que es? – el niño no dijo nada durante un rato. La señorita Wen se sentía un poco avergonzada al ver la timidez extrema del niño.  
\- ¡GRACIAS! – exclamo el niño cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus manos con fuerza - ¡GRACIAS POR SALVARME! – se podía ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Varios huéspedes de la taberna que bebían o comían en las mesas voltearon su mirada hacia el niño, varios reían al ver lo que ocurría. Wen quería marcharse hacia la cocina. – so so solo quería decir e e eso.- abrió los ojos tímidamente.  
\- de nada pequeño – Kael puso su mano en la cabeza del niño. – gracias por agradecerme. – le devolvió la sonrisa. El niño salió corriendo de la habitación con la cara muy roja. – jajaja, que niño.  
\- ¡Liu! – llamo Wen al niño, al ver que este no se despidió de manera adecuado con el elfo de sangre, pero el niño ya había salido de la taberna, varios huéspedes seguían riendo ante el espectaculo. - disculpa si mi sobrino de incómodo. – se disculpó Wen.  
\- no se preocupes, no me incomodo en absoluto.  
\- toma tu pago – le extendió una bolsita. Kael lo tomo, luego comenzó a contar el dinero, al terminar de contar asintió agradecido. Wen espero a que el elfo de sangre terminara de guardar su dinero en su mochila para poder despedirlo, pero el joven miro hacia el tablero de solicitudes.  
\- señorita, quisiera una habitación.   
\- eh … si… si… Espere un momento. – Wen cogió una llave de una caja de madera. - ¡Yu! – llamo hacia la cocina, allí aparecía una joven Pandarem con una flor azul atado en su cabello. Wen le alcanzo la llave. – lleva al señor a una habitación.  
\- si, señorita Wen. – realizo una reverencia a su jefa, miro a Kael, lo saludo con una reverencia y una sonrisa. – sígame por favor.  
-Guiame. -siguió a la joven por un pasillo iluminado por farolillos amarillos hasta ver unas escaleras que le llevaron al segundo piso de la taberna. Tenía varios cuartos, Yu lo guio hasta el última puerta del pasillo.   
-sabes tenemos muchos huespedes en estos últimos días.- comenzó hablar Yu.- bueno, tenemos mas huéspedes desde que la Horda y la Alianza llegaron a Pandaria. – le miro con una sonrisa muy viva.- el mundo es muy grande. ¿Cierto?  
-si, y muy hermoso. -Kael contesto con calidez.  
-usted debe de ser un gran aventurero. -Yu miraba al frente. - ¿eres un héroe? - pregunto mientras abría la puerta y le entregaba la llave. Al entrar Kael vio una habitación de suaves colores amarillos y verdes. Una cama con una mesita de noche. Además, tenía una gran ventana abierta que ventilaba y dejaba que entrara luz a la habitación.  
\- si – Kael respondió cansado, la respuesta sorprendió a Yu, mas no le dio importancia.  
-puede llamarme si desea algo. Solo tiene tocar la campanita que está en la mesita junto a su cama.- se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la habitación.  
Cuando Yu salió de la habitación, Kael dejo su mochila sobre la mesita y se dejo caer sobre la cama. El techo tenía unas lámparas amarillas con dibujos de flores. Kael dejo escapar un suspiro que tenia guardado.  
-héroe, ah, solo lo tome enserio un poco cuando el señor regente me pidió mi apoyo para ayudar a los Sin´dorei- se puso las manos en el rostro.- solo allí comenzó mi trabajo de heroe, quiero volver a ser un aventurero anónimo. Me canse de ser una celebridad. – exclamó, arrojo uno de los cojines de la cama contra la pared, se paro para recógelo y nuevamente arrojarlo esta vez contra la cama. Dio un largo suspiro, para mantenerse calmado y con la mente serena, se quitó la ropa, tomo un baño y se metió a la cama. – no voy a esperar a que el sol duerma, faltan como 10 horas para eso.  
Y durmió.


	2. El señor regente y sus jaquecas

*Lor´themar tenía una pulsación en la parte frontal de la cabeza que amenazaba con volverse un dolor de cabeza, se tocó el puente de la nariz, tratando de olvidar esa pulsación, pero esta no quería irse. Y todo gracias a los juegos de sus tres acompañantes. Los había traído por la insistencia de sus guarda espaldas que se negaban a dejarlo solo, alegando que como líder de los sin´dorei, no debia de correr riesgos. Como se sentía encerrado en su habitación, y más aun después de sentir nuevamente la adrenalina del campo de batalla, accedió a llevar a tres acompañantes. Los miro por sobre su hombro, los cuales estaban jugando con esas malditas cajas de madera.  
-juegos – murmuro molesto volteando la mirada al frente del camino de piedras.  
-¡no estamos jugando! – gritaron los niños que decían ser sus consejeros, *Halduron agitaba su caja en forma de protesta junto con *Rommath que fruncia el ceño. El tercero se golpeo con la espalda del Gran Magister.  
\- Ouch – murmuro *Aethas acariciándose la frente, miro un poco molesto a Rommath - estamos investigando, Señor Regente. – explico con voz calmada, para asombro de Lor´themar, Rommath apoyo asintiendo la cabeza. Esos dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor durante su estadía en la misteriosa Pandaria, este lugar realmente es místico.  
\- como sea. - murmuro continuando mirando el paisaje. Trataba de pensar en que investigación tenían que realizar dos grandes magos y un errante con unas rompecabezas de madera, debía de admitir que en un inicio eran complicadas de resolver y te obligaban a intentar algo diferente, lo cual le animo bastante, el mismo consiguió abrir varias de esas cajas en cuestión de algunas horas. Pero sus compañeros no tenia la misma suerte, como la llamaba Halduron, para abrir las cajas. Había intentado ayudarles, pero ellos tercamente se negaron. Bueno, no todos eran tercos, Aethas había solicitado algunos consejos, que fueron dados y que le ayudaron a abrir una caja que le había costado todo un día en abrir. Halduron acuso a Aethas de hacer trampa y a Lor´themar de favoritismo, apoyado por Rommath que le pedía no elegir un bando en la competencia que ellos tenían. Esa tarde tuvieron que soportar los gritos de Silvanas, que exigía que se callaran para que ella pudiese dormir, pues las acusaciones entre sus tres compañeros llevaron a una guerra de cojines en la salita de recepción y la habitación de Silvanas estaba junto a la salita. Ella estaba muy irritada, mas de lo normal.  
\- Crei que veníamos a comer algo tradicional – comento al aire al darse cuenta de varias casas desperdigadas comenzaban a juntarse cada vez más, asi como vio la vista del mar azul y varias gaviotas.

Prácticamente hicieron turismo, algo que no podía hacer debido al exceso de papelería en su oficina en Lunargenta. Le agrado la bienvenida que los pandaren les dieron, esos bocadillos eran divinos, fueron amables, aunque Rommath aun parecía un poco desconfiado con esta muestra de hospitalidad, fue pasada desapercibida por los ánimos de Halduron y Aethas. Estos ni bien vieron una casa de artesanías, arrastraron a Lor´themar y a Rommath hacia allí. Encontraron varias de esas misteriosas cajas, cada uno compro unas 20, asi como varias esculturas de madera, vasijas y jarrones bellamente pintados con flores de colores vivos.   
A los cuatro les resultaba muy reconfortante este tipo de arte, les recordaba un poco al arte de Lunargenta. Rommath estaba discutiendo con el propietario acerca de que material era el que utilizaban, Halduron hablaba con la señorita del mostrador, pidiendo algunas rebajas, los dos no dejaban de sonreir el uno al otro. Aethas tomo una canasta del mostrador y comenzó a llenarlo con varios juegos de rompecabezas, alegando que *Liadrin debía de ayudarle en su investigación, y que a Tae´thelan le interesaría estos métodos curios de ocultar cosas, ayudaría a ocultar varios objetos de los escurridizos Goblins. Lor´themar se centro en unas vajillas de te blancas con dibujos de aves hechos con tintas rojas y doradas. Pagaron lo que querían comprar y mandaron que sean enviados a donde se hospedaban, claro debidamente empaquetados para un viaje largo. Después de alrededor de media hora salieron de la tienda hacia otra, esto se repitió durante varias tiendas más. Vale mencionar que a veces discutían acerca de las preferencias de los otros.  
Llegado un poco mas tarde del mediodía, se dispusieron a buscar un restauran para poder degustar los platillos tradicionales tan esperados por el señor regente. Una señorita pandaren les aconsejo el restauran de su tío, declarando que allí servían pescado recién salido del mar y que recibirían un descuento por ser sus amigos, esto gracias a Halduron. Llegando al puerto, buscaron el restaurante del tio de la señorita, para el agrado de todos, era uno de lujo. Fueron recibidos como reyes, fueron escoltados a una mesa en la terraza, con vista hacia el mar.  
Disfrutaron de buenos platillos y de un exquisito te, para relajarles. Desde la terraza pudieron disfrutar de la vista del mar y de la vida de los pobladores. Lor´themar estaba mas tranquilo, realmente disfruto de esta salida con sus amigos, asi eran sus consejeros. Deseo que Liadrin y Tae´thalan estuvieran con ellos, necesitaba de alguien que le ayude a controlar los juegos infantiles de sus amigos. Liadrin sabia mantener tranquilo a Halduron, en si, solía jalarle las orejas cada ves que se ponía muy coqueto con las señoritas, y Tae´thalan sabia como calmar a Rommath y Aethas en sus peleas. Pero alguien debía de cuidar de Lunargenta, Liadrin era la mejor para ese puesto junto con sus hijos, caballeros de sangre. Y alguien tiene que tener a raya al cartel Pantoque, quien mas que Tae´thalan, que sabe como tratar con los goblins.  
Dejaron de hablar por un rato, disfrutando de la música que venia del puerto. Tranquilo, muy tranquilo. El señor regente dirigió su mirada a una nube que tenia la forma de un fénix. Cuando vio de reojo algo oscuro que paso con velocidad y con un sonido agudo, siguiéndolo con la mirada, golpeo contra un pequeño bote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los curiosos:  
> *Lor'themar Theron es el Señor Regente de Quel'Thalas, y fue el líder de los elfos de sangre de Azeroth en ausencia del Príncipe Kael'thas Caminante del Sol. Después de la traición y posterior muerte del Príncipe, Lor'themar se ha convertido en el único líder de su pueblo.   
> *Halduron Alasol es el General Forestal de Lunargenta, el jefe militar de Quel'Thalas y de sus defensas, y el líder de los Errantes, sucediendo a Sylvanas Brisaveloz en ambos roles. Es, desde hace mucho tiempo, el mejor amigo del Señor Regente de Quel'Thalas. Es el hombre de confianza del Señor Regente, y uno de sus principales consejeros, junto con el Gran magister Rommath.  
> *Rommath es el líder de todos los magistri elfos de sangre de Azeroth, el Gran magister de Quel'Thalas, y uno de los asesores personales del Lor'themar TheronSeñor Regente Lor'themar Theron, junto con el General Forestal Halduron Alasol.  
> *El archimago Aethas Atracasol fue uno de los miembros del Consejo de los Seis — el consejo que gobierna el Kirin Tor, y es el líder de los Atracasol, una facción de elfos de sangre que consiste principalmente en magos. Aunque relativamente joven, su ambición y talento mágico sirvieron para subir rápidamente a través de las filas del Kirin Tor. Aethas fue un fuerte partidario de la Horda, y a través suyo y de los esfuerzos de la archimaga Modera para ver a Quel'Thalas y al Kirin Tor juntos una vez más, se permitió entrar a los elfos de sangre y a sus aliados en Dalaran. También, el distrito de la Horda recibió su nombre, siendo una referencia de su alta posición dentro de los Kirin Tor.   
> *Lady Liadrin es la matriarca y líder surpema de la Orden de los Caballeros de sangre.  
> *El líder del Relicario, Tae'thelan Mirasangre, ha pasado toda su vida dominando el arte de la hechicería y profundizando en el conocimiento mágico. Reuniendo a todos a los elfos de sangre afínes, formó el Relicario, una organización principalmente de elfos de sangre para adquirir poderosos artefactos mágicos para los sin'dorei y sus aliados de la Horda. Tae'thelan sostiene que tal poder no sólo no debería ser temido, ya que puede ser utilizado con inteligencia, un credo con el que pretende inculcarlo en sus aliados.


	3. Kael en el puerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un puerto pequeño de Pandaria.

Kael despertó unas horas después, gracias a su reloj de bolsillo marca goblin que hacia un sonido similar a una explosión. Había pasado un poco más de cuatro horas durmiendo. No podía estar mas tiempo tirado en esa mullida cama, por mas que lo quisiera. Tenía una lista que su madre le envió para comprar, esa lista comenzó a crecer cada vez más que se comunica con ella. Salió de la cama de un salto, estiro todo el cuerpo provocando que sus huesos hicieran ciertos sonidos. Mientras se vestía con su armadura, hizo sonar la campanita. Yu apareció abriendo la puerta, Kael salto del susto.  
-¿Desea algo, señor? – Yu sonreía desde la puerta, parecía no importarle ver a Kael mientras se vestia, parecía ser que le gustaba por la forma en que sonreía o tal vez solo miraba la armadura brillante.  
\- … Podrias traerme el almuer…  
-en seguida – Yu salió corriendo sin cerrar la puerta y antes de que Kael cerrara la puerta, ella regreso con una bandeja llena de comida – aquí tiene señor. ¿Algo más’  
-No, eso es todo, gracias - la despidió Kael - que buen servio. – comento al aire cuando cerró la puerta.  
Al terminar salió de la posada rumbo al mercado. Compro muchas cosas, para después enviarlas con los goblins, ellos se encargarían de llevar las cosas a la casa de sus padres. Tardo al menos 30 minutos, un record. Normalmente se tardaba unas dos horas, vale la pena tener conocidos que te ayudan a encontrar todo.  
Después de esto, se dirigió al puerto del pueblo, podía ver la vida de un puerto. Era ajetreado. Y seguía sin gustarle el olor a pescado y sal de mar juntas, las prefería separadas. Pero, le gustaba como las cosas marchaban normal. Significaba que no había nada malo. Paso entre los vendedores de pescados, admiro varios pescados de gran tamaño, que seguramente debían de haber costado mucho trabajo y mucha paciencia, atributos de un buen pandaren, y otros de tamaño pequeño que cumplían la función de ser carnada, las cuales eran compradas por los pescadores. Veía a varios conocidos que compraban estas carnadas, entre ellos algunos orcos y trolls, algunos veteranos y otros novatos en pesquería, sabia que los trolls eran buenos pescadores, seguro que varios de ellso querían enseñar este arte a los orcos. Kael reia al imaginar como un pequeño bote podría hundirse con dos orcos en ella. Dos goblins trataban de regatear a un pandaren ya mayor que tenia el ceño muy fruncido. Podía ver como varias elfas de sangre en una tienda de perlas, donde dos hermanas pandaren vendían en collares y pendientes hechos con esta. Podía escucharlas reír y comentar que se veían muy hermosas con esas perlas o que combinaban con sus armaduras y túnicas. Quería reír abiertamente al ver como dos pequeñas elfas jalaban a una tímida tauren para que se probase algunas de esas joyas. Le sorprendió al ver tres orcas comprando pendientes de perlas, claramente estaban siendo obligas por una elfa de cabello plateado, al terminar de comprar, vio que las cuatro se reían volteando su mirada a una troll que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Parecía reacia a comprar uno. Al ver que sus compañeras la miraban, negó con la cabeza e intento huir, su camino fue bloqueado por esa dos pequeñas elfas de antes, la tomaron por los brazos y la jalaron hacia la tienda. Las dos pandaren estaban felices de su vente y comentaba que joya podía dar en la pobre troll. Kael se reia desde su posición, prefirió seguir caminando cuando su mirada cruzo con esa troll, que lo maldecía con la mirada por reírse de su desgracia. Se marchó con las orejar rojas cuando todas las chicas voltearon a mirarlo, se rieron y comenzaron a enviarle piropos.  
Poco a poco se dirigió a la playa. Veía como los pandaren caminaban por las arenas blancas, también veia a otras razas extender una manta y tomar el sol, otros comer algo y para los mas amigueros jugar. Podía ver a la distancia algunos barcos de la horda. Se dirigió hacia una zona rocosa, para ver si encontraba algún cangrejo. Quería llevarse uno a casa, a ver si su madre le dejaba tener uno de mascota.  
Justo cuando pasaba por una plataforma de bambú. Escucho un sonido familiar. Cuando volteo su mirada vio algo oscuro, que surcaba el cielo y golpear contra un pequeño bote, donde se encontraban unos niños pandaren. El bote se destruyó y los niños comenzaban a chapotear.  
-¡SALVENNOS! – exclamo uno.  
-¡NO SABEMOS NADAR, AUXILIÓ!. – chillo la otra niña.  
\- MIS HIJOS – gritaba una pandaren.  
Mientras gritaban, Kael corrió por la plataforma y sin pensar se lanzó al mar al llegar al final de esta. Nado con rapidez hasta llegar a los niños. Su armadura le pesaba. Y quería hundirlo. Los dos niños se hundieron durante unos segundos que le hizo pensar a Kael que no podría llegar a ellos. Se sumergió para poder alcanzarlo, no estaban muy profundo. Durante un segundo vio el bote de madera que estaba bajo mar, vio algo oscuro como ceniza obligar a los restos del bote hundirse y no flotar. Tomo a los niños y los elevo a la superficie. Tenía que mantener sus cabezas fuera del agua. Nado de regreso a la playa con los dos niños, que tosían y estaban llorando, ambos llamaban a su madre. Llego a la plataforma donde varios curiosos le ayudaron a subir a los niños. Y unas manos fuertes lo sacaron del agua de un jalon.


	4. En la playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la playa ahi mucho movimiento.

Poco después de ver el bote, Lor´themar escucho unos pasos sobre madera cerca, bajo la mirada a la playa, vio como un guerrero sin´dorei corría por una plataforma de bambu, le resultaba muy familiar. 

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Halduron mirando hacia el mar.

Lor´themar reconoció la cabellera roja como la sangre de Kael Hoja Roja, el valiente que había ayudado tanto en la guerra contra el Rey del Trueno y en el asedio de Ogrimmar. Kael salto desde la plataforma al agua para llegar a los niños, le sorprendió lo rápido que era en el agua con esa pesada armadura. Podía escuchar los chillidos de los niños.

-¡¿pero qué está pasando?!.- exclamo Rommath al ver que la gente comenzaba amontonarse en la playa viendo lo que ocurría. 

-Halduron, ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Aethas, mientras Halduron y Lor´themar saltaban por la barandilla del balcón hacia un montón de rocas cercanas al segundo piso del restaurante. 

Noto que varios botes que estaban cerca, trataban de llegar con los niños. Mientras bajaban por las rocas hasta llegar a la arena, Kael estaba cerca de la plataforma con los niños a sus espaldas. Lor´themar y Halduron llegaron al borde de la plataforma justo cuando los niños y su salvador llegaron a la plataforma de bambú. Junto con ellos llegaba la madre llorando y varios aldeanos. Halduron saco a los niños y se los dio a su madre, junto con Lor´themar sacaron al joven, que gracias a su pesada armadura les costó sacarlo de las aguas. Kael tosía un poco. Los niños estaban llorando abrazaban a su madre, mojando sus ropas. Algunos cubrieron a Kael y a los niños con mantas. Lor´themar a un recordaba esa cosa que vio en el cielo, un poco ansioso, frunciendo el ceño miraba el mar. 

\- Llévenlos a la posada. - ordeno. Obedecieron, Halduron ayudaba a Kael, parecía tener una de las piernas entumecida. El señor regente vio que el chico trataba de ir solo, pero casi se cae una vez se soltó del agarre de Halduron, este le atrapo justo a tiempo.

\- Vamos, no seas terco. – le dijo Halduron con una sonrisa. Otro elfo de sangre tomo a Kael del otro brazo, y ayudo a llevarlo más rápido. La señora llevaba a la pequeña niña, y otra pandearen cargaba al niño. Varios curiosos los acompañaron. Se quedó solo por un momento, antes de que el mismo marcho a la playa, donde le esperaban el Gran Magister, el achimago Aethas y varias personas más.

\- ¿Qué paso exactamente? - pregunto Rommath junto con Aethas. Lor´themar recordó que él y Aethas estaban de espaldas cuando ocurrió todo.

-Señor - se acercó un troll para poder hablar. - si me permite. – Rommath asintió. – señor, vimos como una cosa oscura surco los cielos y golpeo el pequeño bote. – varios asintieron y comentaron que fue lo mismo lo que vieron.

\- ¿Sabes de que dirección con exactitud? – interrogo Rommath.

\- No, me temo que no señor. – negó el troll con la cabeza, y varios mas hicieron los mismo. – escuché un silbido, y vi esa cosa.

\- Vi lo mismo – comento Lor´themar. Mientras regreso su mirada del mar a la playa, donde varios miembros de la Horda estaban mirando, esperaban sus órdenes. – Rommath, junta un grupo e investiguen si se puede sacar el bote del fondo del mar. Tal vez nos pueda proporcionar información de la cosa que lo golpeo. 

\- Si, Señor Regente- realizo una reverencia. Llamo a unos cuantos hombres y se dirigió a los botes que estaban estacionadas en la playa.

\- Aethas, investiga si alguien vio de donde vino esa cosa.

\- Sí, señor regente – realizo también una reverencia, llamo a los que quedaban, les ordeno que pregunten a los residentes, por si acaso alguien vio algo más. 

\- ustedes- llamo a dos picaros orcos, uno tenía en vez de mano una hoja filosa- informen a los barcos de la horda, que estén atentos por si algún ataque ocurre. Y que informen a los botes pesquero que regresen a tierra. 

\- ¡SI, SEÑOR! –golpearon un puño en el pecho y desaparecieron.


	5. Llegando a la posada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La posada de Wen.

Kael estaba un poco mal humorado, su pierna estaba muy entumecida y no respondía. Además de las pequeñas burlas de Halduron no ayudaban. Estaba empapado, la ropa estaba pegada a su piel, el frio comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo y la armadura hacia que todo fuera peor, al gunas partes le estaba haciendo daño. Kael quería cambiarse de ropa. Tardaron un rato en llegar a la posada, mientras algunos curiosos los miraban sorprendidos, preguntándose qué había sucedido. Lo que le llego a preguntarse. ¿Por qué los magos no abrían un portal hacia la posada? No les cuesta nada. 

-¡Yu! –al llegar escucho como la posadera llamaba con voz de enojo.- ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos muchos huéspedes, falta manos. Y tú... - Kael levanto la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente. Reconoció el adorno del pelo de Yu, era la pandaren que llevaba al niño. Vio la cara de sorpresa de la posadera que se transformó en pánico. - ¡Yali! – llamo la posadera, al ver entrar a la madre de los niños que rescato Kael. Dejo el mostrador corriendo hacia la madre. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿los niños? – se voltio a otro de sus ayudantes- ¡rapido! Traigan mantas y algo caliente para los niños.

La gente que estaba en la posada también querían saber que era todo ese alboroto. Kael maldijo entre diente cuando su pierna golpeo con la mesa de madera mientras lo instalaban sobre un sillón en la sala de recepción de la posada. Varios mostraban preocupación y decisión, mientras escuchaban lo ocurrido de la boca de Halduron.

\- ¿Alguien de aquí es sacerdote o chaman? Necesitamos que revisen a los niños y al guerrero. -Llegaron algunos sacerdotes, chamanes y druidas, revisaron a los niños y a Kael. Kael agradeció al sacerdote tauren que utilizo la luz para poder curarle de una posible neumonía y aliviar el entumesimiento. Vio como un chamán y un druida revisaban a los niños, estos estaban en las faldas de su madre, a su lado estaba una preocupada la señorita Wen.

\- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Halduron por los niños.

-Están bien, solo han tragado un poco de agua. – contesto el orco chamán con una sonrisa para la madre, que había soltado a sus hijos y dejaba que los revisaran.

\- ¿esta seguro? – pregunto Wen, que tenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la madre.

-Asi es, solo deben de cambiarse de ropa o pescaran un resfrió. -sugirió amablemente.

\- gracias – la madre realizo una reverencia cargando a su hija junto con Wen, tomo a su hijo en otro brazo, se trasladó hacia la parte trasera de la posada por un pasillo.

-¿Cómo esta él? – Halduron pregunto al tauren que estaba atendiendo a Kael.

\- bien, señor. Podrá caminar en unos minutos. Pero tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Podría pescar un refriado.

Justo en ese momento Kael estornudo.

-Mejor me retiro a mi habitación. – dijo Kael mientras se paraba e intentaba caminar. Tropezo con una banca, el tauren lo sostuvo a tiempo y varias manos intentaron ayudarlo. – Gracias, puedo solo. – kael sonrió, tenía las mejillas coloradas por ser el centro de atención, pero para otros era una posible fiebre.

\- podría enfermase –susurro una pandaren.

-los elfos de sangre son tan delicados. –susurro una troll a su amiga renegada.

\- si, fácilmente se enferman- asintió su amiga.

\- Cho – llamo Wen. –lleva al joven a su habitación, que Yu te guié.

\- Gracias, pero no es ne…- Kael trato de rechazar al escuchar los murmullos, mientras se apartaba un poco del tauren. Se topó con un pandaren muy alto, tenía la misma altura que un tauren adulto. A Kael se le bajo la valentía. - ¡Ey! – exclamo sorprendido, Cho lo había cargado entre sus peludos y fuertes brazos al estilo princesa. Mientras los llevaba rumbo a su habitación, podía escuchar pequeñas risas a sus espaldas, entre ellas las de Halduron. Kael tenía el rostro rojo y las orejas caídas.

\- por aquí Cho. –Yu caminaba delante de ellos.


	6. ¿Que golpeo el bote?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath mando un grupo al fondo del mar.

Rommath había tenido una pequeña reunión con algunos pescadores, consiguió que tres de ellos llevasen a dos miembros de la Horda en sus botes hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente. Organizo que, de cada bote, un miembro bajaría hacia el fondo marino, sujetado por su compañero con una soga de varios metros para evitar cualquier accidente. Debido a la falta de materiales por el momento, se enviaría a tres *renegados, algo que no les gustaba a los pandaren, como a cualquier raza que recién conoce a un no muerto, les resultaba muy inquietante.   
El Gran Magister esperaba en las orillas de la playa, por un momento desvió su mirada hacia el señor Regente, este estaba hablando con varios picaros que iban y venían. Parecía estar en una conversación seria con picaro *orco. Busco con la mirada a Aethas. No lo encontró. Supuso que estaba hablando con varios testigos. 

-Estamos listos. - comunico el troll que dirigiría a los tres botes. 

-Comiencen. – ordeno, vio como los botes se alejaban hasta llegar al punto exacto donde el bote se hundió.

<<< >>>

Casio y Abeli eran hermanos, eran Renegados y estaban en esta misión. Junto con ellos estaba un cazador. Cada uno sentado en un bote, ambos encontraban un poco aburrido el tiempo que les tomo a los pandaren llevarlos hasta el punto. Llegando a este, el troll comenzó a indicarles como debían de proceder, mientras los renegados ajustaban un cinturón a su caja toraxica. En la parte trasera del cinturón tienen atado una soga gruesa de varios metros, esta soga estaría a cargo de su compañero en el bote. Cada uno llevaba una lámpara que les permitiría alumbrar las profundidades del mar, la cual tenían sujetado en un casco de cuero. Se activaría una vez que se hundieran unos 4 metros.  
-Recuerden, estén atentos a cada cosa. Y traigan lo que sea que haiga hundido ese pequeño bote. Tal y como ordeno el Gran Magister Rommath.  
\- si – repitieron sin muchos ánimos los renegados. El troll parecía no importarle el ánimo, con tal que cumplan su misión está bien, que lo cumplan muy bien, seria excelente.   
\- Listos, ahora. – ordeno el troll. Los tres renegados parados, se miraron los unos a los otros por un momento antes de saltar al mar y hundirse.  
Casio fue el primero en hundirse más rápido, debido a su armadura de guerrero. Como tal dirigió a su hermana y al cazador, nadaron varios minutos hacia el fondo marino, a unos metros las lámparas en sus cabezas se encendieron, con esto les fue más fácil ver. A su vista veían pequeños cardúmenes de peces y una tortuga pequeña. Se toparon con algunas corrientes de agua que arrastraban a varios peces hacia el interior del mar oscuro, también veían algunas algas ser arrastradas. Abeli y el cazador perdieron algunas vendas ya muy gastadas que envolvían sus brazos esqueléticos. Casio vislumbro algunas escamas de naga, las cuales le dieron una mala vibra. Cogió dos de ellas y se las mostro a sus compañeros, para que estén atentos a esas serpientes marinas.  
Llegando al fondo marino buscaron el bote o al menos sus restos. El cazador descubrió que los restos de bote se encontraba sobre unas rocas llenas de cangrejo. Llegando allí, notaron que los cangrejos estaban luchando por salir de esas rocas. Los renegados, extrañados avanzaron hacia los restos.   
Abeli deseaba que no fuera ninguno de los sha o algo parecido. Durante las luchas contra los sha, ella quedo indefensa. En especial contra el sha del miedo. Asi como varios otros, tuvo que ser salvada por sus compañeros de la Horda, y apartada durante un tiempo de la guerra. Su hermano no tuvo ese problema, ella no sabía el porqué. Odio a un más a esas abominaciones por separarla de su querido hermano. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, en vida y en la muerte. espantando a los cangrejos.  
Lo que vieron les hizo caer las mandíbulas. Vieron como 5 nagas y tres de esos perros acuáticos alrededor del montículo de piedras.   
-tomen con cuidado este artilugio, lo llevaremos para que lo investiguen las brujas en beneficio para nuestra reina. - El más grande tenía un tridente dorado, mandaba a sus guardias, mientras estos rodeaban los restos del bote de madera. – ustedes encárguense de esas pestes. – mando a los perros contra los renegados.  
Abeli se puso detrás del cazador, lista para mandar un hechizo contra dos de esos perros que intentaron atacarlos por la espalda. Los dos lobos quedaron atrapados dentro de un cubo de hielo. El cazador tomo su ballesta y le disparo uno justo cuando abría su hocico, tropezó contra las rocas y no se movió más. 

-Inútiles – Rugio el líder, nado contra Casio, que esquivo el tridente y le dio un golpe en la nariz con su escudo. Quiso contraatacar, pero Casio atravesó su pecho con su espada.

-A ellos. – mando una naga, los cuatro restantes se lanzaron al ataque. Abeli mando un hechizo que congelo la cola de dos atándolos a las rocas, quedaron inmóviles durante un rato, suficiente tiempo para que Casio los ataque y los mate. El cazador mato a la naga, no sin antes desgarrarle parte del pecho, rompiendo el cinturón. Abeli mando una bola de hilo contra el último de los naga que lo esquivo con facilidad, dando un rodeo para a tacarla por la espalda, se topó con Casio que lo contuvo, mientras el cazador le disparaba en la cabeza y el naga cayó muerto.

Se miraron unos a otros. Abeli reviso al cazador para ver si le faltaba alguna parte esencial, mientras Casio trato de alcanzar su cinturón, pero un pez muy grande lo mordió y lo jalo a las profundidades del mar. Regreso con los otros dos. Debido a que el cazador corria riesgos de ser arrastrado por una corriente marina, se mantuvo a lado de Abeli. Y continuando su misión.  
Allí en medio de esos trozos de madera, estaba una flecha negra, muy parecida a las que utilizaban las forestales oscuras. Casio la tomo con cuidado, como si fuera una reliquia, reviso minuciosamente los detalles y algunos pequeños grabados en la punta y la cola de la flecha. Miro con extrañeza a sus compañeros. ¿Por qué una de las flechas de la Reina Silvanas impacto contra un pequeño bote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los curiosos:
> 
> *Los Forsaken (lore), Perdidos (WC3) o Renegados (WoW) - en algunas fuentes también se les denomina Olvidados - son una raza de no-muertos que rompió las cadenas con las que el Rey Exánime los controlaba mentalmente. Originalmente fueron humanos del reino de Lordaeron afectados por la Plaga, un poderoso veneno creado por Nerz'hul que convertía cualquier forma de vida en un zombie. Tras servir a La Plaga durante la Tercera Guerra, fueron liberados del embrujo de su señora por Sylvanas y actualmente pertenecen a la Horda aunque más por conveniencia que por afinidad. Junto a Sylvanas, su Reina y antigua general del reino elfo de Quel'Thalas, han fundado su capital en las catacumbas de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad Capital de Lordaeron, una cripta subterránea excavada y remodelada a la que han llamado Entrañas.
> 
> *Los orcos de piel verde (conocidos como Orcdom) son unas de las razas más prolíficas de Azeroth. Nativos originarios del mundo de Draenor, los orcos llegaron a Azeroth a través de un portal dimensional conocido como el Portal Oscuro, donde comenzaron una guerra con los humanos influidos por el embrujo de la Legión Ardiente. Los orcos cultivaban originalmente una sociedad noble y chamanística cuando vivían en Draenor. Desgraciadamente, el orgullo de algunos clanes orcos fue aprovechado por la Legión Ardiente para corromper a sus líderes y usarlos como su brazo extensible en la invasión del mundo de Azeroth. Los orcos, que no habían perdido su naturaleza rebelde, se amotinaron contra sus maestros dominadores liderados por el joven Jefe de Guerra Thrall que pretendía devolver a su raza la fuerza y el honor que los demonios les habían arrebatado. Los orcos viajaron desde los Reinos del Este hasta Kalimdor, donde se asentaron y fundaron la nación de Durotar.
> 
> *La Tribu Lanza Negra o Lanzanegra (también conocido como Clan Lanza Negra)[1] son una tribu de trol de selva cuyos miembros forman parte de la Horda.
> 
> Referencia sacadas de Wowpedia.


	7. Planes en la posada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antes de los planes.

Kael estaba solo en su habitación. Estaba aliviado de haber convencido a Yu y a Cho de que salgan de la habitación a buscarle un helado de sandía. Por qué ellos realmente no querían irse, a Kael le incomodaba mucho cambiarse frente a otros. Cuando era niño a menudo terminaba botando de su habitación a sus primas que querían vestirlo con todo tipo de ropa para niños. Jamás recibió ayuda de su madre y tías, para ellas, él se veía muy lindo con esas ropas pomposas. Era humillante mientras veía a su hermano y primos burlándose de él. Su única ayuda fue su tío, el único primo de su madre, que siempre lo salvaba.  
Suspiro, mientras recordaba se quitaba la armadura. La coloco con cuidado sobre la madera desnuda del piso. Tomo su mochila y saco una cajita de metal del tamaño de su mano. La puso a lado de su armadura. La cajita se transformó en un pequeño muñeco y comenzó a secar su armadura con unos pañuelos que sacaba de interior. Era una cosa rara que compro de un goblin, era muy bueno para mantener en buen estado su armadura y espada, le ahorraba trabajo a Kael.   
Había terminado de quitarse la ropa, miro hacia la ventana y vislumbro un poco el camino que llevaba al mercado a través de una rendija entre las cortinas. Vio al señor Regente junto a Rommath y Aethas caminar hacia la posada, con ellos venían algunos aventureros. Kael recogió su ropa y la arrojo a la cesta que estaba junto a la puerta. Se metió al baño y tomo una ducha rápida, cogió una muda de ropa de su mochila, se vistió con mucha rapidez con ella y su armadura. Salió corriendo hacia la recepción de la posada. Llegando a la puerta de la recepción.

-Halduron – escucho llamar - ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Están bien, señor regente. – entrando a la recepción, vio al señor regente sentado en una mesa del comedor. A su lado estaban sus consejeros y frente suyo algunos aventureros.

\- ¿Y el guerrero?

\- Parece estar bien, ahí lo ves junto a la puerta. – indico con su cabeza, Kael sintió la mirada de todos presente. Sintió que su estómago de apretaba al ver como el señor Regente se acercaba a él mientras le abrían camino.

\- Valiente, actúas de tal modo que honras a la Horda y a todos sus miembros. Ayudaste de manera desinteresada a esos niños, y eso ayuda a mejorar la reputación de la Horda. Buen trabajo. - Lor´themar puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kael y le dedico una sonrisa, Kael sentía muy bien por ser felicitado. – Pero deberías secar tu cabello o te enfermaras. – Kael noto algunas gotas de agua caer de su cabello a su armadura, su rostro se volvió rojo al ver detrás del Señor Regente a la ntroll y a la renegada que comentaba lo delicado que era un elfo de sangre. Lor´themar se apartó de él y regreso a la mesa donde estaba extendido un mapa. 

-joven – llamo una voz a su lado. Al voltear la mirada se encontró con la madre de los niños a los que salvo. – tome, séquese con esto. – le extendió una tolla blanca con bordados de flores en las esquinas muy bien doblada. La tomo apresuradamente y sin mucho decoro se secó el cabello.

\- gracias, señora- Kael se la devolvió arrugada y con algunos cabellos de color rojo. – es usted muy amable. – le dedico una sonrisa. Se escuchó algunos suspiros y risas de fondo.

\- No tiene que agradecer nada, joven. – kael noto que la señora tenía los ojos de color miel. La señora se inclinó ante él. – esto e lo minimo que puedo hacer por usted. gracias por salvar a mis hijos. Son lo único que me queda, mi esposo murió el año pasado, estos pequeños son lo poco que me queda de él. – al levantar su mirada, Kael vio que la señora tenia lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos. – gracias. Estoy en deuda con usted.

\- usted no me debe nada, señora. – Kael le devolvió la reverencia. Se parto de la señora, se acercó a la mesa donde Aethas y Rommath informaban sus hallazgos a los presentes.


	8. Informes en la posada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informes de Aethas y de una exploradora joven.

Cuando el señor Regente se sentó frente a la mesa, recibió una jarra de vino y un plato con bocadillos traídos por la mismísima posadera, que también le entrego un mapa que Halduron tomo y desenrollo sobre la mesa.

-Rommat, ¿Qué encontraste en el fondo del mar? – Lor´themar se servía un poco de vino.

\- Nada de utilidad. – dijo el Gran Magister con serenidad, recibió la mirada inquisitiva de su señor. – los tres renegados que enviamos encontraron los restos del bote, también se encontraron con un grupo de nagas, con los cuales lucharon y en medio de la lucha, los restos del bote fueron tragados por una corriente de agua que lo llevo a las profundidades marinas. 

-¿Vieron lo que hundió el bote?

\- No, uno de ellos recibió severos daños en su torso y casi es arrastrado por la corriente. Lo que confirma el trol que perdió la soga que ataba al renegado.  
El señor Regente se quedó pensativo durante un momento. Mientras varios aventureros comentaban.

\- Naga…¿Aquí, en Pandaria? 

-Me dan ascos esas serpientes marinas.

\- No actúan asi por asi. O ¿Si?

-Son deliciosas si los cocinas a fuego lento.

\- Oye, no digas cosas desagradables.

Lor´themar levanto la vista y vio a Kael acercarse, mientras Aethas informaba lo que había descubierto.

\- Señor, de acuerdo a los testigos, al parecer la cosa vino de esta pequeña montaña – Aethas señalo un punto en el mapa cercano a la aldea. -¿Cómo se llama esta montaña? – pregunto a Wen.

\- Esa es la Montaña Susurros, es un lugar tranquilo y casi no se encuentran animales salvajes por ello los más ancianos recomiendan ir a meditar a los jóvenes cuando estos tienen una carga pesada. Los que van, tardan unos días en ir… - varios notaron como se le erizaba los pelos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto una goblin maga.

\- Tres o cuatro chicos fueron hace unos días, aún no han regresados, creímos que solo estaban meditando, pero ahora, ellos podrían estar en peligro o …. – las siguientes palabras quedaron en su garganta. Varios de los presentes sabían lo que iba a decir.

-¿O que? – pregunto con un tono de inocencia la misma goblin maga. Todos guardaron silencio durante un segundo. Sabían cuan sensibles eran los pandaren.

-O están muertos. – aclaro fríamente un renegado mago con un tono de sabelotodo. 

\- oh~ - aplaudió la goblin mirando al renegado como si fuera un genio.

PLASH

El sonido de golpes sobre la frente al mismo tiempo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Wen los miro con los ojos muy abiertos, miro a Lor´themar pidiendo una explicación. El señor Regente se cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro para poder calmarse. Tenía unas ganas de golpear a esos dos insensibles. 

PLAFF

-Ouu – parece que no era el único. El renegado y la goblin recibieron un sermón en forma de golpe en la cabeza por parte de una paladín elfa de sangre de cabello plateado. La miraron molestos.

\- Continua, Aethas. – ordeno Lor´themar.

-Si… he enviado algunos exploradores para esta zona. – Aethas estuvo en silencio durante un rato. – 2 de 7 regresaron, uno de ellos inconscientes. Del resto no se sabe que ocurrió con ellos. La exploradora que regreso declara que hay algo muy extraño en esa montaña.

-podría ser un sha – comento un aventurero.

\- Al parecer algo diferente. Esta exploradora ya se enfrentó a ellos con anterioridad, así que los conoce. – Lor’themar le dedico una mirada inquisitiva. – he traído a la exploradora conmigo.

\- Que hable. – insto Rommath. Aethas rodo los ojos al escucharle. 

\- Zul´laka. – llamo y de entre los aventureros una troll cazadora de cabello azul oscuro, sobre su hombro estaba un ratón blanco de ojos rojos bien parado.

\- Señor - Al estar frente al señor Regente saludo con un golpe en el pecho. Lor´themar noto que Zul´laka tenia los colmillos pequeños y muy blancos. Parecía ser muy joven. 

\- Cuéntanos lo que has encontrado. 

\- Señor, llegue a la montaña con mis otros 6 compañeros, a través de una pequeña carretera. Por esta no encontramos más que huellas de pandaren jóvenes de hace varios días que se dirigían hacia la montaña, pero ninguna regresaba al pueblo. Llegamos a la mitad de la montaña, donde encontramos una pequeña cabaña, no encontramos a nadie ni rastros de lucha, varias huellas de pandaren se dirigían a la cima, pero por diferentes rutas. Al igual que en la carretera, las huellas solo iban y no regresaban. Habia algo que incomodaba a mis compañeros, decían que era como si alguien les echará agua fría… - la troll tomo aire. - Aquí nos sepamos en cuatro grupos y seguimos el rastro de los pandaren. Acordamos mantenernos en comunicación a través de silbidos y reunirnos en una hora. Pasada la media hora, perdimos la comunicación con uno, luego de unos minutos 2 no respondieron. Con los que quedaba, decidimos reunirnos en un claro qué estaba casi en la cima de la montaña, tarde 15 minutos en llegar y no encontré a nadie. Espere unos minutos … - ella callo, lo que hizo que muchos sintieran mucha tencion. – fue cuando oí una pequeña explosión a mis espaldas, al darme la vuelta vi como Elron salía despedido de esa dirección y chocó contra un árbol. Me acerque a él para ver si tenía alguna herida. Estaba ileso, no parecía tener una herida visible. Trate de despertarlo, pero nada. Era como si estuviera en un sueño muy profundo. Allí fue cuando note esa energía, me dio un mareo y una sensación de ser arrastrada hacia donde oi la explosión. Me corte el brazo con mi daga para poder tener los sentidos despejados. Después de que hice esto, no volví a sentir esa energía. Llame a mi brudda, pero no contesto. Elron comenzaba a tener fiebre. Asi lo cargue y regrese a la aldea. - Ella termino su relato, tomo una bocanada de aire para calmar su respiración agitada. Zul´laka temblaba, varios entendían lo que era perder a casi todos tus compañeros en una misión. A veces tenías que salvar al que podías, y tenías que dejar al resto. Para Lor´themar era entendible, uno de sus compañeros era su hermano, el peso era mayor.

\- ¿Qué fue del resto? – Pregunto el renegado mago a la goblin mago a su lado en un susurro audible.

\- Muertos por incompetentes. – le devolvió la goblin, también en un susurro. Estos dos necesitan ser disciplinados.

\- ¡MIS BRUDAS NO ESTAN MUERTOS! – grito Zul´laka. Tenía una expresión de furia, parecía estar dispuesta a atacar a esos dos. Su ratón estaba en las mismas, tenía una pose de ataque. El renegado y la goblin parecían no tomarse en serio a la fiera troll, lo que molesto a un mas a Zul´laka. Se iba armar la grande. La goblin iba responder, pero fue interrumpida.

PLAFF

-Ouu – El renegado y la goblin recibieron nuevamente un sermón en forma de golpe en la cabeza por parte de la paladín de cabello plateado. Ambos se acariciaban la cabeza y miraban con rencor a la paladin. Pero esto no calmo a Zul´laza.

\- no debes de tomar a la ligera al equipo de Zukhan. – al escuchar quien hablaba, varios voltearon la mirada y se encontraron con Kael. – Zukhan y su hermano mellizo Zukho, forman una dupla muy astuta, han esquivado varios peligros. Sirvieron con honor como exploradores para la Horda desde las campañas de Rasganorte. Durante el regreso de Ala muerte, crearon un equipo de 6 con un orco, dos goblin y un sin´dorei. Son un grupo muy capaz. – los demás lo miraban con asombro, pues Kael utilizaba un tono muy serio. El renegado y la goblin se incogieron en su sitio al ver la mirada de Kael. – Algo muy grave deben de haberse topado, para solo volver Elron y la hermana pequeña de los mellizos.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo esta Elron? – pregunto Halduron.

\- No presenta heridas visibles ni internas. Su fiebre ya bajo control. Pero no despierta. – respondió Aethas, que miraba a Kael con interés. Ya lo conocía de varias misiones anterioes, pero hace un momento sintió algo familiar.

\- mmm – Lor´themar pensó en una estrategia con la información obtenida. Se paró para poder tener una vista completa del mapa, asi como la vista de los rostros de los aventureros. – se formará una base junto a la cabaña. – señalo en el mapa. – estará a cargo Halduron y Aethas. – estos asintieron- Ahora que sabemos un poco de lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos. Como miembros de la Horda, debemos estar preparados para cualquier amenaza. Pero la Horda jamás deja a un compañero. Ser formaran 7 equipos para buscar a los exploradores y los pandaren desaparecidos. Asi también buscaran el origen de este problema. Pero su prioridad será los desaparecidos. ¿algún voluntario? – los miro con una sonrisa.

\- SI, SEÑOR. – gritaron los aventureros, al mismo tiempo que daban un paso al frente. Lor´themar los miro y asintió al ver en sus rostros determinación ardiente.

\- ¡POR LA HORDA! –exclamó el Señor Regente.

\- ¡POR LA HORDA! – repitieron los demás.


	9. La flecha de Silvanas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vuelven los capítulos cortos.

Después de terminar la misión, el cazador termino con las costillas rotas y en posiciones extrañas. Lo trasladaron con cuidado a la playa. Ningún sacerdote se atrevió en curarlo, la luz lo hubiera puesto peor. Asi que simplemente envolvieron su torso con una tela, claro, después de quitarle con cuidado su armadura de cuero. Casio y Abeli llevaron al cazador con un nigromante para poder curarle el torso desgarrado. Abeli contacto con un pícaro renegado para que el nigromante estuviera listo para tratar al cazador. Tomaron un camino viejo que les llevo a una casa pequeña abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Al entrar por la puerta medio destruida, se encontraron una habitación iluminada con velas de color morado, en medio una mesita y unas bancas. Frente a la mesa estaba la figura imponente de Silvanas.  
Detrás de ella estaban algunas forestales oscuras y también un hombre no-muerto que no conocían. El nigromante estaba en la parte más alejada de la habitación, tenía en sus manos una caja llena de herramientas para poder curar o reparar al cazador, las herramientas horrorizarían a cualquier vivo. Temblaba de la emoción con una sonrisa inquietante, eso hacía que las herramientas hicieran ruido.  
\- Saludos, mi reina –saludaron los tres a su reina con una reverencia.  
\- ¿Qué tienen para mí?  
\- Mi señora – hablo Abeli. – hace algunas horas. Frente a la playa de este pueblo, un bote con niños fue derribado. Por órdenes del señor Regente, fuimos al fondo del mar para encontrar los restos del bote y descubrir que lo hundió.  
\- ¿Y? – el tono de la Reina era planta.  
\- Encontramos una de sus flechas, mi señora. – Silvanas levanto una ceja.  
\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el hombre misterioso con voz grave.  
\- Aquí. – el cazador se adelantó un paso al frente. El cazador con ayuda de Casio desenvolvió su torso y saco con mucho cuidado un objeto largo envuelto en un paño color humo. La pusieron sobre la mesa, la desenvolvieron con cuidado y quedo la flecha negra.  
Hubo un silencio durante un momento. Silvanas tomo la flecha y la estudio. Durante unos segundos hizo girar la flecha con sus dedos. Al parecer la reconoció, pue se la entregó a una de sus forestales, está la volvió envolver en el paño y la guardo bajo su capa.  
\- ¿Qué paso con los niños? – pregunto Silvanas.  
\- Un guerrero sin´dorei los rescato poco después.  
\- ¿Ellos vieron lo que los golpeo? – pregunto el hombre misteriosos mientras acariciaba una daga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sección de ¨Solo para los curiosos¨ sera en el siguiente capitulo.   
> Gracias por su lectura.


	10. Información sobre la mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el cazador se llama...

\- Si – dijo el cazador. El hombre sonrió siniestramente. 

\- No – lo contradijo Casio, recibo una mirada muy dura del hombre misterioso. – la flecha dio contra la parte delantera del bote.

\- Uno de los niños vio la flecha.

\- No, no la vio. Ese niño es ciego. – el hombre misterioso levanto una ceja. 

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo el hombre y Abeli.

\- Si, fue rehén de los zandaliri, junto con algunos de sus familiares. Yo y otros fuimos enviados a rescatarlos.

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Silvanas.

\- Si, mi reina. Yo estaba en la playa, los miraba mientras jugaban en ese bote. Vi cuando la flecha dio contra el bote. – Casio vio como las forestales oscuras susurraban entre ellas.

\- Mi reina, se acercan algunos orcos.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
\- Frank – llamo al entrar un orco. 

\- Ey, Gorku, aquí – contesto el cazador, estaba echado sobre la mesa. Junto con él estaba el nigromante que estaba curando sus huesos.

\- ¿Qué cosa te hizo eso?

\- un golpe muy fuerte.

\- ¿un naga?

\- tenia una espada grande. – Casio tosió disimuladamente. - ¿Dónde estabas? 

\- el Archimago Aethas me ordeno a interrogar a la gente por esa maldita cosa que hundió ese bote.

\- ¿Qué encontraste?

\- a eso venia, a ver si te quería unir a la expedición que el Señor Regente ordeno hacer sobre la montaña Susurros. De allí al parecer vino esa cosa. Están pidiendo voluntarios. ¿Quieres venir? – Frank le dedico una mirada fría. – claro, después de que te arreglen las costillas.

\- ¿Cuánto demoraras? – pregunto el paciente al doctor.

\- que impaciente. – el nigromante agito su cabeza. Suspiro. - Será unos minutos.

\- Perfecto, saldrán en una hora. Te espero en la posada. – Gorku se disponía a salir de la casa. Pero se detuvo al sentir que Fran sujetaba su muñeca.

\- ¿Cuándo decidieron todo esto? Están movilizando a muchos soldados, eso es lo único que te animaría tanto a que vaya contigo. – Frank soltó la muñeca del orco, cuando este se volteo a mirarlo. 

\- fue hace unos minutos, el señor regento ordeno reunirnos en la posada. Aethas envió un grupo de exploración, solo regresaron dos. Tu novio estaba inconsciente, llego en brazos de una troll.

\- ¿Elron? ¿Qué cosa pudo derivarlo? Es testarudo y resistente como una roca. – comento con acidez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿no vas a preguntar quien era la chica que lo llevaba? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No es mi novio. Ya te dije que en ese dia estaba con su hermana, no con él.

\- eso explica por que intentaba ahorcarte. – comento pensativo. – creí que era por celos.

\- ya, déjalo. ¿Qué encontraron?

\- al parecer algo ataco a los exploradores. Ya te dije, solo regresaron dos. Comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno.

\- como si fueran cazados.

\- sí, la niña comento sobre algo que los atraía. Lo cual es raro. Ya sabes, Elron debió de utilizar algo de magia para ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Elron despertó?

\- mira, te preocupas por él, ¿no que no era tu novio?

\- ¿quieres una flecha en tu corazón? – pregunto mostrando los dientes.

\- gracias, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí. 

\- ¡VOY A ….!

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! ¡Necesito poner en su lugar tus pulmones!

\- si, señor. – se quedó callado durante un rato, mirando hacia otro lado que no sea ese orco molesto. - ¿Qué paso con los niños?

\- ¿Esos mocosos? Están bien. No sufrieron ningún tipo de daño. Fueron revisados por algunos chamanes.

\- ¿Saben lo que los ataco? ¿vieron algo?

\- No, uno de ellos es ciego. El otro estaba muy ocupado metiendo un pez a su mochila. La cual perdió. – tenia un tono de compasión y pena por los niños. – no saben nada. Ya los interrogué.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al notar que Gorku desviaba la mirada.

\- Bueno, esa mochila era de su padre, este está muerto. Murió el año pasado, mientras pescaba una tormenta lo atrapo. No tenían más recuerdo de él.

\- oh. – ambos se miraron durante un minuto. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- me debes un favor.

\- si…

-puedes regresar al fondo del mar por esa mochila. ¿Verdad?

\- No

\- Porfa.

\- No

\- Me debes.

\- son 100 de oro, puedo pagarte. No necesito regresar al fondo del mar por la mochila de un mocoso que no me importa.

\- Ya está, ahora vete. Tengan su discusión marital fuera de este lugar. - ordeno el nigromante.

\- Gracias. – susurro Frank, mientras recogía su armadura de cuero del piso. Gorku tomo su bolso junto con la ballesta del cazador. 

\- Porfa, prometo que dejare de molestarte con Elron.

\- puedo vivir con eso. - los dos salieron de la casa, aun se podía oír su discusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se que dije que para los curiosos seria en este capitulo, pero sera para mañana. les prometo un capitulo para mañana.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Y gracias por comentar skyoceanneo, tus comentarios me animan.


	11. Ordenes de Sylvanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la casa aún están Casio y Abeli.

\- Nathanos. – llamo Sylvanas al hombre misterioso. Este se acercó, se arrodillo frente a la reina bansshe.   
\- ¿Si?, mi reina.   
\- ve a ese lugar y recoge todas mis flechas. No dejes de ningún hombre que Lor´themar envie encuentre una de ellas. Y esconde cualquier rastro de ese día.  
\- Si, mi reina. – Nathanos reverencio a su reina y salió de la habitación.  
Todo quedo en silencio durante un minuto.  
\- Ustedes – llamo a los hermanos. Estos se acercaron hacia ella, igual que Nathanos, se arrodillaron frente a su reina. – vayan con los hombres del señor Regente. Apoyen en todo, cuando terminen tráiganme toda la información que encuentren.  
\- Si, mi reina. - los hermanos se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron rumbo a la posada.  
En la casa solo quedaron Sylvanas y sus forestales que actuaban como sus guardaespaldas.  
\- Gilien – una de ellas se acercó dando un paso hacia ella. - busca a esos niños y …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los curiosos:  
> * Nathanos Clamañublo (nacido como Nathanos Marris) es el campeón de Sylvanas Brisaveloz. En vida, fue el único humano perteneciente a la orden élfica de forestales y uno de sus miembros más talentosos. Con la caída de Quel'Thalas, Nathanos fue asesinado y levantado como no-muerto, para después, ser liberado de las ataduras del Rey Exánime. Actualmente es un miembro leal a los Renegados y a Sylvanas.


	12. Encargos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kael hace un encargo, Taran zu lo intenta.

\- ¡POR LA HORDA! – repitió Kael junto con los demás, varios levantaron un puño en alto y otros golpearon sus pechos.

\- Señor, Kael. – alguien lo llamo desde atrás. Al volverse se encontró con Yu y un más atrás estaba Cho que tenia en una mano un tazón de helado. – su pedido ya está. – lo dijo en un susurro.

\- Gracias, Yu. – kael sintió un golpe en su hombro, al volverse se encontró con la mirada retadora de la paladin que había golpeado al renegado y a la goblin. – podrían esperar un rato, por favor.

\- si, señor – Yu se alejó de Kael hacia Cho. Mientras Kael se centró mas en ver y oir las órdenes del señor Regente. Lo que le costó, pues su mente solo iba hacia ese helado de sandía. Si, le gustaban los helados y más de fruta fresca.

\- Kael será el líder de este grupo. – escucho anunciar a Halduron, su cerebro hiso clic y comenzó a centrarse en las instrucciones. El General tenía una pieza de madera de color escarlata que coloco un poco mas lejos de la pieza que simulaba ser la casa de la montaña. Alrededor había otras piezas más de diferentes colores. ¿Pare rayos era líder ahora? Asintió al ver la mirada de Halduron sobre él. - ustedes 7, al llegar a este punto partirán inmediatamente a explorar el lugar. Zul´laka guiara a uno de los grupos hasta donde encontró a Elron. El resto buscara a los desaparecidos. El resto …. – Kael volvió a perder la concentración. Quería el helado. Pero ya.

\- si, señor. – repitió cuando termino de explicar los planes. Rayos, se volvió a perder las instrucciones. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? Y tenia que formar un equipo. A alguien que tiene problemas en organizar. Esto iba salir mal.

\- Disculpen, con permiso, voy a pasar. – varias personas le dejaron pasar con una facilidad que incomodo a Kael, normalmente peleaba por salir de algunos lugares concurridos. Hasta que llego al borde donde Cho le esperaba. – gracias - mientras recibía un tazón grande de helado. Provo el primer bocado, esto era delicioso, era felicidad pura. Amaba los helados, eran sus postres favoritos.

\- señor – llamo nuevamente Yu. – ¿no debería de alistarse? Dijeron que el primer grupo debía de salir en media hora. – Kael ya estaba por terminar. En verdad devora rápidamente cualquier helado, por ello su madre no lo dejaba estar en la cocina cuando preparaba algún postre.

\- ¿en serio? Digo, si. – tomo dos cucharadas mas para terminar. – gracias. – entrego el tazon a Cho. Cho y otros que estaban cerca tenían los ojos muy abiertos al ver como Kael comía rápidamente un helado. Era algo no se esperaba de un elfo de sangre. – Yu, podrías entregar una carta por mí, por favor. 

\- si, pero yo no puedo salir de la posada. – Kael saco un pequeño cuadernillo en la cual se puso a escribir, termino rápidamente, arranco la pagina y la puso en un sobre que sello con magia.

\- por eso, un amigo mío vendrá aquí, y yo no estaré para encontrarme con él, así que entrégale esto. – le extendió la carta, Yu la tomo y la guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Lo hare. 

\- Gracias. – Kael se aparto de los dos pandaren, estos se dirigieron a trabajar al ver la cara de impaciencia de la posadera Wen. Ahora tenia que buscar un equipo. ¿de cuántos miembros era? Vio a dos aventureros, los reconoció y se acercó a ellos. – ustedes …

>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<

Taran Zu estaba tomando una taza de té, era para calmar sus nervios, mantener la calma entre dos facciones enemigas era agotador. Además de este juicio, bueno, el juicio estaba bien. El problema eran los sucesos antes y después de las sesiones del juicio. Sus guardias habían tenido innumerables trabajos separando a varios miembros de la Horda y de la Alianza que habían estado peleando y causando disturbios, asi como daños materiales, con estos tanto Vol´jin y el rey Varian aceptaron en compensarlos.   
Tomo nuevo sorbo de té. La Horda y la Alianza parecían niños, actuaban como si fueran niños que se gustaran y no encontraban mejor forma de llamar la atención del otro molestándolo, a lo que el otro respondía con más bromas. Si, parecían niños, no, tal vez la mejor comparación seria con adolescentes. Adolescentes que …

Toc toc 

\- Pase. – puso sobre la mesita su taza de té, por la puerta entro Yalia.

\- Señor, aquí esta el informe que el señor regente de Lunargenta sobre el bote que se hundió. 

\- Bien – la tomo y la leyó. Al parecer los niños estaban bien, los pescadores estaban regresando temprano para evitar cualquier otro incidente parecido, también estaba una movilización de soldaos hacia la montaña para ver que había en aquel lugar. – podrías entregar esto a Vol´jin. – le paso una nota. 

\- Señor -entro rápida mente un guardia. – con permiso. – lo saludo con una reverencia. – el líder de la Alianza está dirigiéndose a la habitación del Jefe de guerra de la Horda. – parecía ansioso. Era de esperarse, cuando esos dos se reúnen en una habitación se podía sentir que causarían el fin de este mundo con solo una palabra. 

\- Yalia, déjalo, iré personalmente a ver a Vol´jin.

\- Lo acompañare, maestro.

\- Bien – ambos salieron de la habitación seguidos por el guardia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los curiosos:  
> * Taran Zhu es el Señor de los Shadopan, una habilidosa orden de monjes y guerreros pandaren dedicados a proteger Pandaria de cualquier amenaza que provenga de dentro o de fuera del continente. Es avistado por primera vez en la cadena de misiones del Bosque de Jade, donde avisa tanto a la Alianza como a la Horda de los peligros de los Sha.  
> * Yalia es una shadopan, es amiga de Vol´jin y de Thyratan. asi también tiene una relacion con Chen Cerveza de trueno.


	13. Revoltijo en la posada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una habitación de la posada.

Después de que Lor´themar terminara la reunión, el señor y sus consejeros se retiraron a una habitación aparte. Mientras en la sala de la recepción se podía ver como los aventureros se alistaban las armaduras, las armas, los hechizos y pociones. Varios se reunían en pequeños grupos organizándose, otros se paseaban de un grupo a otro.  
\- Necesito mas dagas. -comentó un pícaro elfo.

\- Toma, me sobran estas. – comento otro pícaro elfo muy parecido a al primero, le alcanzaba una bolsa de cuero.

\- Gracias, hermano.

\- De nada.

\- Oh, no. Olvide mi bolso en la tienda de perlas, iré por ella. - Comento una elfa de sangre.

\- Tonta, lo tengo aqui. – una troll la sujeto del brazo antes de que salga por la puerta.

\- Gracias. Eres tan genial. ¿Dónde estaba? – pregunto la elfa con inocencia.

\- Lo olvidaste aquí, tonta despistada. – la troll le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Auch. - se acarició su brazo.

\- Asi vas olvidar tu cerebro en Lunargenta. – comento una tauren mientras negaba, para después darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- Auch. – se acarició la cabeza.

\- Un dia de estos, nosotras nos olvidaremos de ti. – amenazo otra elfa.

\- Chicas, ya déjenla va a llorar. – una paladín elfa de sangre intento defender a la pobre chica que ya estaba con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba con fuerza su bolso.

\- Demasiado tarde. – comento otra elfa.

\- Oh no. – lamentaron la troll y la tauren.

\- ¡Chicas, no me dejen! - la pobre elfa salto sobre la troll para poder abrazarla con mucha fuerza, mientras lloraba a gritos, esto incomodaba a otros aventures y comenzó a llamar al atención.

\- Ya, ya, ya, no vamos a dejarte. – trataban de tranquilizarla.

\- Oye, Gorku ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto un goblin sentado frente una mesa llana de viales, frasco y varias yerbas, asi como algunas monedas.

\- Voy por un amigo.

\- ¿Frank?

\- Si, no quiero que se pierda esto.

\- ¿Adónde fue?

\- Fue a que le curen, o eso me dijeron.

\- ¿Quién pudo derribar a ese saco de huesos?

\- Al parecer fue un naga.

\- No te tardes o te dejaremos.

\- Vale.

\- Gorku, ¿Me traes un bocadito? – suplico el goblin haciendo ojito tiernos.

\- Dinero. – el orco extendió su mano hacia el goblin.

\- No me vas a invitar.

\- No.

\- Porfa.

\- No.

\- Amargado, toma.

\- Quieres cualquier cosa o ¿algo en especial?

\- Lo quesea.

\- Tu lo has dicho. – el orco salió de la posada. Mientras el goblin organizaba sus pociones por colores y funciones con una alegre sonrisa que mostraba sus tres dientes de oro, sus grandes orejas perforadas captaban necesidades de posibles y futuros clientes.

\- Yo necesito mas pociones de curación, solo me queda uno.

\- Necesito pociones para energía.

\- Necesito una para recomponer el mana.

\- Necesito tinte negro. – suplico un elfo.

\- ¿Para que quieres tinte negro? – pregunto un troll

\- Para mi cabello. – comento con una mirada seria.

PLAF

\- Narcisita. – el troll se golpeó la frente.

\- Alguien quiere pociones, tengo para todo, de todo y para todos los bolsillos. – salto el goblin sobre una la silla, al poco rato tenía un montón de clientes que no dejaban de pedir.

\- Dame 10.

\- Dame 4.

\- Dame 24. – pidió el elfo narcisista. Su compañero troll estaba negando al ver tal desperdicio de monedas.

Varios pandaren, bajo las órdenes de la posadera Wen, salían a reunir recursos para partir en una media hora aproximadamente.

\- Vamos, chico muevanse. – ladraba Wen.

\- Si, señorita Wen. – asentía sus trabajadores.

Con este revoltijo de encontró un orco que acababa de entrar en la posada. Con mucho esfuerzo alcanzo a la posadera. Pidiéndole indicaciones de donde podría encontrar al señor de los elfos de sangre. Ella ele indico la habitación. Asi el orco lucho para poder llegar a su destino, lo cual pareció eterno. Tenía una misión muy importante encargado por el mismo Jefe de Guerra, no podía fallarle. Al llegar frente a la puerta, acomodo su armadura y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió se encontró con el general forestal.

\- Mi señor, el jefe de guerra envió esta nota para el Señor Regente. 

\- Yo se la entregare. – el pícaro orco saco de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una carta de papel crema sellada con cera roja se la entregó a Halduron.- gracias.

\- Con permiso. – el orco se alejo de la puerta. Halduron cerró la puerta con una sonrisa al ver por un momento cuan animados estaban en la sala de recepción. Abrió la carta.

\- ya es hora que te retires, Señor Regente – anuncio Halduron mientras leía la carta. - Es de Vol´jin. Está convocando una reunión a todos los líderes de la facción.

\- Lo se. 

\- ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto Aethas, que estaba acomodando unos libros dentro de una mochila muy pequeña. Mientras Halduron sacaba un encendedor y prendía fuego la carta, para asi borrar cualquier evidencia que podría llegar a la Alianza., lo que podría causar muchas discusiones antes y después de las sesiones del juicio de Garrosh. En especial entre Sylvanas y el viejo lobo.

\- Yo le pedí que hiciera esa reunión.

\- ¿Por qué? Podemos manejar esto. – salto Halduron.

\- ¿Por eso movilizaste a todos esos picaros? - pregunto Rommath.

\- Si. Mantuve informado al Jefe de Guerra, se vería muy raro que movilizase tantos soldados en una zona neutral y más durante el juicio de Grito Infernal. Vol´jin está manejado a Taran Zhu, parece que se entero unos pocos minutos después sobre el hundimiento de un bote. Asi también lo noto el rey wrynn, al parecer fue personalmente a la habitación de Vol´jin para pedirle una explicación.

\- ¿Se habrá atrevido atacar al jefe? – pregunto Aethas.

\- Lo intento.

\- Vol´jin no debió dejárselo fácil. – cometo divertido Halduron. – como mínimo debió de haberle roto algún miembro.

\- Por su puesto – lor´themar parecía también contento. – pero Baine los separo antes de que llegaran los guardias pandaren, y pregunto al rey porque su hijo no dejo almorzar ayer a *Grito Infernal, Taran Zhu también le pidió explicaciones por eso. Con ese callo y tuvo que retirarse.

\- ¿no lo dejo almorzar?

\- ¿sera por eso que Sylvanas estaba tan molesta ayer?.

\- ¿Intentaría matarlo?

\- Es su estilo después de todo.

\- ¿Que está pensado esa loca?

\- Ya se le pudrió el cerebro.

\- Ya déjenlo. – Lor´themar los paro. Unos segundo de silencio fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta, lo que hizo que sus consejeros saltasen sobre sus sitios. Lo que le provoco un poco de gracia. Una parte ellos creían que Sylvanas había enviado a alguien para callarlos. Cuando Halduron abrió la puerta, se encontró con la posadera. Halduron dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Señores, ya están listos los preparativos. – anuncio la posadera.

\- Es hora de que comiencen su misión. 

\- Si, señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los curiosos:  
> * Garrosh Grito Infernal fue el Jefe de Guerra de la Horda, sucediendo a Thrall, tras la Devastación hasta que fue sucedido en el cargo por Vol'jin tras el Asedio de Orgrimmar.


	14. Los 7 planean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuantos planes se formaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta que había publicado el capitulo 13 dos veces, asi que lo corregí, el capitulo 12 ya esta listo para que lo lean. y disfruten.

Kael formo un grupo de 6, con dos magos, un renegado y una goblin, si los insensibles; un troll druida y dos orcos cazadores. Kael los había visto luchar, conocía un poco de sus habilidades y sabía que eran buenos en sus áreas. Bueno, en si solo escogió al renegado y a la goblin, los otros tres se ofrecieron a ser parte de su grupo, Kael los acepto. Pero Kael tenía un pequeño problema, tendía a olvidar los nombres de otras personas. Claro no te todas, pero olvidada de la mayoría. Tardaba varias semanas en aprender el nombre de alguien. Eso era sin dudas un problema, pero Kael sabia disimularlo bien. 

Después se reunió con los otros seis líderes que Halduron nombro para la misión inicial, la componían un orco, un troll, una tauren, una renegada, un goblin y una elfa de sangre, que junto a Kael eran dos elfos de sangre. Según el goblin era favoritismo. Fue la tauren quien se encargó de reunirlos, los llamo a los otros 6, por su nombre, lo que sorprendió a Kael, para organizar el método de comunicación. Junto con los líderes vinieron sus compañeros, cada grupo tenía alrededor de 6 a 8 miembros, que se mantuvieron callados a pedido del goblin. 

Se reunieron en una esquina apartados del resto y sentados alrededor de una mesa. Cada grupo tenía un mago y un cazador, así que utilizarían magia para seguir los movimientos de los otros grupos, los cazadores se comunicarían vía silbidos, lo que sorprendió a Kael pues era una un método de comunicación que utilizaban los Errantes de Lunargenta o eso decían los rumores, también utilizarían a sus mascotas para comunicar mensajes. También decidieron que no debían de separarse. Era mejor estar juntos. La elfa era maga, duplico el mapa de Halduron junto con sus piezas.

\- Guoo – dijeron varios al mismo tiempo.

\- Cada uno tome una pieza, sosténgalo con suavidad durante unos tres minutos y póngalo nuevamente en este lugar. -ordeno la maga con voz suave mientras cogía la pieza de color azul y señalaba la posada en el mapa. Kael conocía ese tono, se parecía mucho a cuando su madre le mandaba a ordenar su desordenado escritorio, así que rápidamente cogió la pieza de color rojo.

\- ¿Esto es para…? – pregunto el orco. 

\- Cada pieza absorberá su energía, al ponerla sobre el mapa esta se moverá siguiendo el camino que ustedes tomen, por eso, repito, no deben de separarse de su líder para que así, si ocurre algo podamos encontrarlos. - Los demás esperaron un momento a que la elfa terminara de explicar, la tauren tomo su pieza verde, el troll y el orco se miraron entre si, la renegada tomo la pieza celeste, el goblin tomo una de color morado, el orco tomo la amarilla y el troll la de color naranja. 

\- Bueno, así comenzamos con los regalos. – sonrió el goblin mientras sacaba de su mochila siete paquetes de papel. – estas son bengalas, para prenderla solo deben de utilizar el fuego en esta pequeña cuerda y comenzara a emitir un humo del color de su cubierta que se elevara al cielo. – abrió una con cuidado, allí había 32 bengalas de cuatro colores. – la amarilla y la verde significa que encontraron a uno de los desaparecidos, asi que de manera inmediata el mago de cada grupo debe de abrir un portal hacia la base. La amarilla es para los Pandaren y la verde para nuestros desaparecidos. La azul la utilizaran si encuentran la cosa que está causando tantos problemas. La roja si están en peligro y necesitan ayuda.

\- Entendido. -asintieron todos los líderes. El goblin les alcanzo una a cada uno para ser guardadas en bolsillos bajo las capas o en bolsos atados ala cintura.

\- ¿Esto sabe el Señor Regente? – pregunto el orco. Recibió unas frías miradas de los elfos. 

\- Si, no te preocupes por eso. – el goblin agito su mano como dejando pasar esto. - serán repartidas más adelante a los otros grupos.

\- Tomen estas pulseras, están bendecidas por la luz, los protegerá si es algún artilugio del vacío. Cada bolsita tiene alrededor de 10, espero que sean suficientes. - la tauren puso sobre la mesa siete bolsitas de cuero que fueron recogidas, Kale cogió dos de ellas, se ganó una mirada dura de la paladín elfa que estaba atrás de la tauren, a él no le molesto.

\- Ten. - le paso la bolsita a la pandaren que estaba junto a la Renegada, que era la única que no había intentado recoger una de las bolsitas. 

\- Gracias. – susurro de la pandaren que le regalo una sonrisa. Mientras Kael abría su bolsita. Las paladines se dieron cuenta de su error, los renegados no pueden tomar un objeto bendito por la luz sin recibir un daño acambio. 

\- Por…. – la tauren intento disculparse al encontrarse con los ojos fríos de la renegada, que parecía tener una expresión neutral, pero tras ellas estaban unas miradas molestas de una troll y una pandaren.

\- Es una broma. – comento Kael al sacar con cuidado de la bolsa una perla nacara mostrándolo al resto. Paso su mirada de la perla a las paladines. Esto duro unos segundos muy silenciosos que fueron interrumpidos por las risas de las señoritas que estaban tras la tauren. Kael se sonrojo al reconocerlas, eran las señoritas de la tienda de perlas.

\- Disculpa, podrías devolvérnosla. – pidió una pequeña elfa de cabellos cortos.

\- Si, normal. – Kael se la paso. Mientras tanto el goblin buscaba en la bolsita alguna perla al igual que los otros. 

\- Gracias. – la elfa le sonrio coquetamente. Kael se alejó de ella, volvió a su asiento mientras tomo una pulsera, se la puso en la muñeca y paso la bolsita al orco.

\- Repártelas, si sobran guárdalas. – susurro al oído de uno de los orcos de su grupo, este asintió y comenzó a pasarlas a sus compañeros, claro menos al renegado.

\- Nada, vaya suerte de m… - murmuro molesto.

\- Tomen estos fetiches. – el orco interrumpió la grosería del goblin, tras de él, un elfo y un orco joven trataban de calmar sus risas al ver como el goblin arrugaba su nariz, no eran los únicos. El troll saco siete bolsitas de lana verde, las paso a cada líder. 

\- Toma, esto no te lastimara. -comento el troll cuando le alcanzo a la renegada, Kael tuvo que hacerse para atrás al verse en medio de los dos. 

\- Gracias. – la renegada le agradecio con una voz suave, que pudo haberse confundido con una brisa, extendió su mano y tomo la bolsita con mucho cuidado, como temiendo dañar la bolsita en el proceso. El troll le sonrió cordialmente.

\- Que tierno. – susurro una chica.

\- Que considerado. – susurro otra chica.

\- Ese es un buen caballero. –y susurro otra chica.

\- Que lindo. – y susurro otra chica mas.

\- ¿Y para mí? – pregunto Kael con una mirada inocente, al esperar y no recibir una bolsita. 

\- Toma. – el troll cambio de tono con Kael y le arrojo su bolsita.

\- Ay. – Kael recibió la bolsita en la cara. Algunos contuvieron una risa y otros no la ocultaron como el goblin. La bolsita cayo a una mano, mientras con la otra se sobaba la mejilla. -parecen rocas. – tomo una y se la paso uno de sus compañeros.

\- Estos fetiches los protegerán, en especial si es un agente de la pesadilla esmeralda. Asi también calmara a cualquier elemental que se encuentran, esperemos que no. Asi que tengan cuidado con cualquier objeto extraño. – la voz del orco parecía preocupada, pero no dejaba de ser potente y autoritario. Después de un momento los lideres miraron a la renegada y a Keal, como esperando alguna cosa. Rayos, Kael no tenia nada, y ella tampoco…

\- Aquí tengo unos espejos. – La pandaren comenzó a repartir a cada uno de los lideres un espejo del tamaño de 10 cm. X 10 cm. Después de terminar con los líderes, junto con la troll comenzaron a repartirlos al resto que los acompañarían en esta misión. – estos espejos reflejan la magia hipnótica, con poseerla ya los protege de algunos hechizos de control, así también ayuda a ver si algo esta camuflado con magia.

\- Guoo – exclamaron algunos y otros murmuraron sorprendidos, emocionados y seguros. Todos los presentes de mirar los espejos pasaron la mirada a Kael. Este tenia ganas de salir corriendo.

\- ¿y Zul´laka? – pregunto mirando hacia los costados. Lo que dejo desconcertados y un poco molestos a los demás líderes. La renegada sonrió al oír a Kael. – sin ella no podemos comenzar la misión. 

\- ¿Es en serio? – exclamo la elfa de la pieza azul. Los demás iban a acotar algún comentario.

\- Si. – les corto Kael. -ella sabe por cual camino fue, y también esta con que grupo ira.

\- Ire a buscarla. – comento un tauren de pelaje oscuro, que estaba tras el orco, este le asintió. Y se alejó de la mesa.

\- Creo que debe ir con tu grupo, Brissney. – comento el orco.

\- ¿el mio? ¿Por qué Korgrim? – pregunto un poco sorprendia la tauren Brissney.

\- Tu grupo tiene mas sanadores que del resto. – sentencio el orco.

\- Buen punto- felicito la elfa. – ella debería de llevarlas a lugar donde debía de reunirse con sus hermanos, es posible que allí encuentren mas heridos.

\- Y también es donde Elron fue atacado. – comento el goblin. - ¿no debería ir mejor un grupo con más especialistas en pelea? No sería un lugar para unas señoritas. – esto dejo pensando en especial a los hombres al notar que el grupo de la paladín tauren, Brissney, estaba con puesto en su totalidad por mujeres. Estas se ofendieron, tenían expresiones de molestia e ira.

\- Gracias, por tu preocupación. Maestro de bestias, Traco. Pero en mi equipo también están excelentes guerreras, sabemos protegernos. – la tauren respiro un poco indignada, pero contuvo su tono de voz.

\- Yo solo decía. – Traco levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Me llamaban? – pregunto Zul´laka que llego junto al tauren. Zul´laka se paro justo entre Kael y la renegada.

\- Si. – Korgrim la miro unos segundos, al igual que el resto notaron algo mas, Zul´laka era un poco mas que una niña a los ojos de todos. Otra preocupación mas. – indícanos donde debías de encontrarte con tu equipo. 

\- Aquí. – señalo en el mapa, estaba un poco mas arriba de la casa de meditación.

\- Velina, toma. – Kael levanto la mirada del mapa a la elfa Velina, quien recibía de un elfo una cajita de madera de color dorado. Velina saco de la cajita una pieza de madera en forma de tigre y la puso donde señalaba Zul´laka.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿por donde fueron el resto de tu grupo? 

\- Por aquí fue mi brudda Zukhan. – Velina puso una pieza en forma de zorro. – aquí fue Elron y su amigo. – pieza en forma de conejo, lo que hizo reir a Traco. - ¿Qué? – pregunto Zul´laka a la defensiva.

\- A Elron le gusta los conejos, tiene varios en su casa. – comento Kael que también reía al ver esta coincidencia.

\- Por aquí fue mi brudda Zukho. – Velina puso la pieza en forma de buho. 

\- ¿y tú? – pregunto el troll. 

\- Seguí este camino. -señalo en el mapa y Velina puso la pieza de un ratón. Se escucho un pequeño chillido, Kael vio a la rata sacar su cabeza del bolsillo de Zul´laca, lo que le pareció tierno, pero a varias chicas no les gusto esto. A la troll no le gusto, parecía que iba decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el troll.

\- ¿Fuiste sola? – pregunto sorprendido y con un tono de despectivo, cosa que erizo a la joven troll.

\- Si, mis hermanos dijeron que ya estaba capacitada para ir sola, Jinko. – parecía que iban a pelear entre ellos. Parece que Jinko iba a seguirle el juego, pero noto la mueca de incomodidad de la renegada ante el comentario de Kul´laka, y no continúo molestando a la troll.

\- Bueno, solo por que el señor Regente ordeno, tu guiaras a uno de los grupos. – Velinda hablo con vos clara y fuerte. Claramente a ella tampoco le hacía gracia llevar a alguien tan joven a esta misión. Y no era la única. Zul´laka le dedico una mirada a Kael, y este ni cuenta. Kael estaba más ocupado mirando dentro de su mochila. – iras con el equipo de Brissney al lugar donde tenías que reunirte con tus hermanos.

\- ¿Quién es Brissney? – pregunto con un tono insolente y ansioso, varios arrugaron el ceño, en especial el grupo de Brissney. Algunos chasquearon la lengua, Kael dejo de mirar su mochila, temiendo que esos chasquidos eran dirigidos a él. 

\- Sole, cálmate por favor. 

\- Esta bien -Kael fue el único en escuchar los susurros de la renegada y su amiga troll. – pero una mas y ….

\- Soy yo. – respondió con amabilidad Brissney. Zul´laka no oculto la decepción de su rostro. Lo que hizo pestañar a la tauren. 

\- ¿Me puedes llevar contigo? – pregunto suplicante a Kael, este quedo un poco sorprendido al igual que el resto. Varios hacían teorías el por qué una troll joven quisiera ir con un elfo de sangre, pues era bien conocida el desdén que había entre elfos y trolls. Pero Kael respondió sin pensar demasiado.

\- Nop, si te llevo conmigo, tus hermanos me matarían, comerían mi cuerpo y tendrían mi cabeza colgado de su espalda como un trofeo. – comento el elfo de cabellos rojo con tono de preocupación actuada. Esto hizo reír a algunos y a otros dejo pensando.

\- Mis hermanos no harían tal cosa. No lo juegues solo porque es un troll. – Zul´laka exclamo ofendida y muy molesta al ver una sonrisa alegre en la cara de Kael. Parecía que iba a atacar a Kael. 

\- Zul´laka. – Kael cambio el tono de su voz, de una alegre y despreocupada a una seria y firme, asi también miro con seriedad a la troll. Esto hizo que varios se pusieran alertas, algunos se sintieron un poco acobardados. - Tus hermanos y yo solemos bromear de ese modo cada vez que nos vemos. Ellos me amenazan con cortarme la cabeza y achicarla y tenerla colgando en su espalda. Y yo lo amenazo con utilizarlos como ingrediente para la poción Sangre de troll. 

\- No me agrada que …. – Zul´laka parecía acobardada ante la mirada que Kael le estaba dirigiendo.

\- No tiene por qué gradarte. Esto es algo entre tus hermanos y yo. Es una broma que nos hace amigos. Así bromean los hombres. Y ellos van conmigo. – kael señalo atrás suyo, allí estaban los insensibles del renegado que sosteniendo a la goblin, le sonrieron a Zul´laka. Ella parecía reconocerlo pues les dirigió una mirada feroz. Kael suspiro. – No has cambiado nada. – murmuro Kael negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Jinko y Zul´laka.

\- Nada – les cancelo Kael con una mirada de muerte. Parecía no estar de humor. Continuemos con esto. – Kael se paro y miro el mapa, puso su mochila sobre la silla, de la mochila saco una cajita de papel verde con estampados de flores plateadas. La puso sobre el mapa, en específico sobre la casa de retiro. – Zul´laka. – llamo Kael, tenia un tono serio. – iras con Brissney a …

\- Pero no quiero. – Zul´laka utilizo un tono alto de berrinche.

\- Aquí no se hace lo que se quiere, se hace lo que se necesita. – Kael parecía ya estar cansado de Zul´laka, pero no levanto la voz, la mantuvo firme y moderada. Los otros miraron sorprendidos a Kael. – guiaras a Brissney y a su equipo al lugar donde tenias que reunirte con tus hermanos. – mientras decía esto, tomo la caja de papel y la corroer por el mapa hasta llegar a la ficha del tigre. Miro un momento la cara de la joven trol, vio un puchero de molestia. – ellas son grandes sanadoras.

\- Elron fue atacado allí, mejor un grupo que sepa pelear. – Kael veía como el equipo de Brissney estaba a una de atacar a Zul´laka.

\- Con mas razón. Si tenían que reunirse allí, es posible que alguno de tu equipo fuera allí mismo para recibir ayuda. Es prioridad salvar a los que se puedan. Podrían estar heridos. Y no te preocupes por protegerlas. – recalco Kael al señalar a l equipo de Brissney. - Estas señoritas saben defenderse, son tan capases de poner en aprietos a un enemigo como cualquier otro guerrero de la Horda. Ellas saben lo que hacen. – el equipo de Brissney estaban aliviadas de que alguien las defienda y no las rebaje solo por ser en su mayoría mujeres. - ¿quedo claro?

\- Si. – contesto Zul´laka desanimada.

\- Bien. – Kael regreso su mirada al mapa. - ¿Quién tomara el camino del Zorro? – quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

\- Mi equipo lo hará. – exclamo Traco con alegría.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Velina. – de acuerdo con el mapa aquí está un barranco o un pequeño desfiladero.

\- Oh, gracias por preocuparte por mi, bella dama. – el goblin se para sobre su asiento e hizo una reverencia. Velina sonrió nerviosa. Y otros hicieron muecas. – pero mis amigos y yo, nos emos aventurado a muchos lugares peligrosos. – los chicos tras suyo asentían orgullosos. 

\- Entonces, Traco ira por la ruta del Zorro. – Kael anuncio al mismo tiempo que sacaba una caja de color morada con estampados monedas junto a la figura del Zorro.

\- Mi equipo tomara la ruta de Elron. – anuncio Korgrim. – es posible que encontremos la cosa que ataco al elfo. Mi equipo está especializado para enfrentar a cualquier tipo de enemigo. - Kael miro con atención a su grupo, se podría decir que eran los mas numerosos y eran de diferentes especialidades. Y al igual que el equipo de Traco, eran todos hombres.

\- Korgrim va por la ruta del conejo. – anuncio Kael con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una caja de color amarillo.

\- ¿En serio le gustan los conejos? – pregunto Traco con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Si, solo tendrías que entras a su habitación para ver que todo está llenos de conejos.

\- Voy a verlo, cuando despierte lo obligare a que me muestres.

\- Avísame si lo logras. Quiero verlo otra ves.

\- Okey

\- Basta. – los calmo Velina al ver que Traco planeaba preguntarle algo mas a kael.- ¿Quién tomara la rata? – pregunto un tono despectivo. La rata de Zul´laka chillo de indignacion, se parecía a su dueña. – parece ser un lugar no muy explorado.

\- Lo haremos nosotros. – Sole levanto la mano, kael pudo ver como le faltaba carne en el codo, le dio escalofríos de pensar el dolor que podría estar sintiendo, pero recordó que era una no-muerta, ella no sentía nada de dolor. A pesar de que ya lo sabía, Kael no se acostumbraba a esto. – Qing. – señalo a la pandaren que estaba tras suyo. – Nació aqui en el pueblo, conoce como la montaña como la palma de mano. – Qing realizo una reverencia cuando todos la miraron.

\- ¿No sería más fácil llevar a un pandaren de aquí? - pregunto Korgrim.

\- No, seria muy peligroso para los pandaren. – respondió Sole. – la mayoría de los que viven aquí no saben pelear. Serian mas una carga que una ayuda.

\- Si. -asintió la voz profunda de Brissney.

\- Entonces ustedes tomaran esta ruta. – anuncio Kael mientras colocaba una caja de color celeste con círculos dorados estampados. - Mi equipo tomara la ruta del búho. – anuncio poniendo una caja de color rojo con estampados de hojas doradas. Todos lo miraron. – tengo dos buenos cazadores, un excelente druida y dos magos que rostizaran a cualquier enemigo que vean.

\- Si. -exclamaron el renegado y el goblin.

\- Esto nos deja con dos equipos sin rutas. – comento Jinko.

\- Yo iré hacia el este de la casa. -señalo Velina. - nosotros nos centraremos en encontrar a alguno de los pandaren. – miro a Kael, levanto una ceja al verle tardar.

\- Eh, si, si. Velina toma esta ruta. – Kael se apresuro en poner una caja azul con estampados de patitos amarillos en la ruta que Velina indico. – supongo que tu tomaras esta ruta.

\- Si, así abarcaremos más territorio antes de que el general forestal nos alcance. – asintió Jinko. Kael saco una caja naranja con estampados lagartos. – ¿De dónde sacaste estas cajas?

\- Oh, ¿eso? Lo conseguí en una de las tiendas del puerto. Este pueblo será pequeño, pero tiene muchas tiendas buenas. – Kael comento con una sonrisa. - 

\- Brissney pregunto. - ¿están llevando alimento y todo lo necesario? Por lo menos nos pasaremos la noche en esa montaña.

\- Si. – asintieron todos los líderes.

\- ¿Con esto es todo? – pregunto Traco.

\- Si. -contesto Kael poniendo su pieza roja sobre el mapa.

\- Si -contesto Jinko poniendo su pieza naranja sobre el mapa.

\- Si -contesto Velina poniendo su pieza azul sobre el mapa.

\- Si -contesto Traco poniendo su pieza morada sobre el mapa.

\- Si -contesto Brissney poniendo su pieza roja sobre el mapa.

\- Si -contesto Korgrim poniendo su pieza amarilla sobre el mapa.

\- Si -contesto Sole poniendo su pieza celeste sobre el mapa y parandose. El resto de lideres la imito. – ¿por la horda a las tres? Para iniciar todo.

\- Ya

\- 1

\- 2

\- 3

\- ¡POR LA HORDA! – gritaron y luego comenzaron a reír, para después salir de la posada riendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren ver como se distribuyeron estos grupos pasen a mi twitter y mi facebook.  
> búscame como: @SupernovaRomy  
> mi logo es una Kael pequeño con un peluche de cobra roja.


	15. El berrinche de Halduron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el patio de la posada y en el campamento de la montaña.

Halduron estaba parado frente a los 7 grupos, los miraba con detenimiento. Le había explicado ciertos cambios en los planes y esto no debía de salir de sus bocas. Ellos debían de haberse ido hace media hora, pero debido a un cambio de planes de los de arriba, partirían con el resto.  
\- ¿Captaron todos los cambios? – pregunto.

\- Si, señor. -respondieron los aventureros.

\- Cuando el archimago Aethas abra los portales ustedes instalaran todo lo más rápido posible. – ordeno al resto que lo acompañarían en el campamento. – recuerden lo que tienen que hacer.

\- Si, señor. – contestaron. Vio entrar corriendo a un renegado y un orco, se acercaron los grupos que irían primero al bosque.

\- Ahí están, ya nos íbamos sin ustedes. – exclamo molesto el goblin que lideraría al equipo morado.

\- Lo siento, Traco. Pero Gorku no escogía rápido sus chucherías. – contesto el rengado.

\- Va, el que se tardó fuiste tu con tu armadura, Frank.

\- Oye, aún tengo frágil mi tórax tardará una hora más en secarse.

\- Y… - el orco iba a responder algo más, pero lo interrumpieron.

\- ¿Ustedes no son los acosadores de Elron? – pregunto Kael con aires de inocencia.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunto ofendido Frank. – hablas de él. – señalo despectivamente al orco.

\- Oye – golpeo el hombro del renegado. – eres tú el que siempre nos lleva tras ese elfo.

\- Por que me debe 200 de oro, con eso te pago lo que te debo y dejas de molestarme con la mochila.

\- Pero lo haras, ¿Verdad?

\- No. – sentencio Frank el fin del a conversación.

\- Oye, Kael, ¿en serio? ¿Acosadores? – pregunto Traco.

\- Eso me conto Elron. Dijo que cada vez que volteaba para mirar atrás los encontraba a ellos siguiéndole, por eso se unió al equipo de Zukhan. 

\- ¿Y lo de los conejos, como lo sabes?

\- Cuando era un niño, Elron solía ser mi niñero. Una vez por estar con su novia me dejo encerrado en su cuarto. Me dejo jugar con todos sus peluches y con su mascota.

\- ¿Y eso hace cuánto?

\- Pues… 

\- Ustedes dos, estén atentos que el portal ya esta abriéndose. – llamo Brissney.

\- Va. -contestaron los dos hombres.

En efecto, se podía ver en medio del patio un circulo de magia en el aire que comenzaba a chispear, para luego abrirse y mostrar una casa vieja hechas de bambu. Los equipos de los siete colores, como los había llamado Halduron esperaban su orden para cruzar el portal y comenzar su misión.  
\- Al cruzar comienza su misión. AHORA.- ordeno y grupo por grupo paso de manera ordenada y rápida. Para después pasar el resto.  
>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<  
Después de cruzar el portal, Halduron vio como Aethas había organizado ya que los goblins que fueron con el armaran un pequeño campamento. Junto con el archimago organizaron el orden de las carpas y tiendas. Miro hacia el pueblo, vio que las personas comenzaban a llegar, dejo a cargo de su trabajo a su lugarteniente y se dirigió rápidamente a la más grande de las tiendas que estaba custodiada por cuatro guardias, dos Elfos de sangre y dos troll de la elite de lso Lanza negra. Entro rápidamente para tirase en cima de una cama de pieles, cortesía de los cazadores. Y comenzó a golpear las mantas y lloriquiar.  
\- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? – mientras golpeaba. No se dio cuenta de que Aethas entraba a la tienda. – Te creí más sabio, Vol´jin, ¿por qué? OUCH. – Sintio dolor en la cabeza. Volteo a mirar a Aethas. -Aethas por que me pegas.

\- Calla. -le dijo en un susurro furioso. – Haras que ese Zemi Kuashi vaya por tu cabeza por ofender al Jefe de guerra.

\- Pero esta idea es de ella.

\- Si, lose, pero no ahí de otra, tenemos que continuar con este plan para confundir a la Alianza y a Taran Zu.

\- Pero no quiero hacerle caso. – Haldiron volvió a golpear a las mantas. – ¿Qué hacían Lor´themar y Rommath en esa reunión? Estaban de adorno o que. OUCH. Aethas deja de golpearme.

\- Es para que te calmes y escúchame. – el archimago tomo de los hombros a Halduron y lo puso a su altura. – tu haras lo que te digo.

\- No quiero. – negó el forestal para después ser golpeado en la mejilla. – ya basta.

\- Entonces, mírame Halduron. Bien, ahora vas a salir, te subes a ese estrado y das tu discurso.

\- ¿Que discurso?

\- Halduron…

\- Ve tú.

\- ¿Me ves con pinta de Cazador o que?

\- No quiero.

\- OH, Vamos. Preces un niño pequeño.

\- Señores – llamo el troll que hacia de guardia. -ya está todo listo.

\- Si, ya salgo. – Halduron se paró, acomodo su armadura, se sirvió una copa de vino y de un trago la tomo toda. Al salir de la tienda se dirigió hacia el estrado en medio del campamento seguido por dos forestales. Aethas le seguía unos metros atrás, el tenía como compañía al troll enviado por Vol´jin para vigilar todo esto. Al estar ya sobre el estrado miro hacia alrededor del estado había varios aventureros, soldados y civiles pandaren. Pudo reconocer a algunos shado´pans en medio de los presentes. Aclaro su garganta para decir las siguientes palabras. – Bienvenidos, hermano y hermanas de la Horda, bienvenidos también Pandarens. Aquí damos el comienzo al festival de la montaña Susurros, para poder relajarnos un poco de tantos conflictos. Que comience el festival. – con estas palabras como señal. Los archimagos de Aethas hicieron estallar varios fuegos artificiales. Al ver esto la gente comenzó a exclamar y 

\- Sylvanas, ¿En que estas pensado? – se pregunto Aethas tras el escenario.


	16. Un día con Sylvanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas había tenido un dia de perros.

Sylavanas se había enterado que su hermana pequeña, Vereesa, la había traicionado al avisarle al principito azul de la Alianza sobre el intento de envenenamiento al malnacido de Garrosh. Por ello había estado en su habitación encerrada junto con Nathanos y dos sirvientes encapuchados, destruyendo rocas talladas con la forma de la cara de Anduin, Garrosh y Vereesa, que cada sirviente ponía sobre una mesa de mármol blanco. Pero su habitación estaba al lado de la salita de recepción, quería penar en paz, pero los niños a cargo de Lor´themar hacían demasiado ruido. Vol´jin había ordenado que su habitación estuviera al principio del ala de la Horda, para desmotivar a cualquier asesino o curioso no deseado.

-¡VAYANSE A DORMIR, CUARTETOS DE RUIDOSOS! ¡NECESITO DORMIR! – su voz salió con fuerza, capaz de perforar los tímpanos, hacer que el alma se estremezca del más puro temor e izo estremecer las ventanas y los objetos de vidrio. Los cuatro elfos de sangre se le quedaron mirando, Sylvanas no espero rección inmediata, solo cerro su puerta con mucha fuerza.

Uno de sus sirvientes vio una posible rabieta, oculto todos los objetos delicados que pertenecían al Templo del Tigre Blanco. Mientras el otro rápidamente ponía las cabezas del señor Regente y sus consejeros. Nathanos tuvo el honor de darle el martillo a su reina. Ella lo tomo con rapidez y se dedico a golpear sin descanso, tampoco es que lo necesite, cada cabeza hasta reducirla a polvo.  
15 minutos después recibió la visita de Taran Zhu. Tuvieron una charla muy larga, Sylvanas tenia unas ganas de envenenarlo y botarlo de su habitación. Al final fue convencida para ir a la montaña Susurros para despejar su mente y su alma, solo para callar al pandaren. Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Taran Zhu, tomo el ultimo sorbo de té, se despidió de la reina Alma en Pena.

\- La veo en el Juicio, señora.

\- Ahí nos veremos. – el pandaren salió de la habitación. Sylvanas fulminaba la puerta.

\- Mi reina. – llamo uno de sus sirvientes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Falta una hora para el inicio del juicio.

\- ¡Alisten la bañera de aceite! – ladro haciendo saltar a sus sirvientes, que corrieron de aquí y allá para tener a su reina lista para el juicio. Su Belleza tendría que deslumbrar a los mortales, que tendrían que perder el aliento con solo verla.

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>  
El juicio de Garrosh fue muy rápida, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Sylvanas aprovecho esto para organizar un pequeño grupo de seguidores y marchar rumbo a la montaña Susurros. Tardaron media hora en llegar a la montaña, en especifico a la casa de meditación que estaba a mitad de la montaña. Allí se encontraron con un grupo de cuatro pandaren, quienes les recibieron con respeto. Al conversar con ellos, descubrió que había un lugar especial para una meditación para los cazadores. Uno de los pandaren los guio hasta allí. No le sorprendió mucho a Sylvanas, pero dio unas palabras de agradecimiento por su servicio. El pandaren se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino hacia las profundidades de la montaña.

Allí se paso practicando tiro al blanco con los árboles, varias de sus flechas se perdieron. Esto calmo la ira de Sylvanas, cosa que le extraño a ella, pero pudo pensar de manera mas clara y hacer mil ideas para vengarse de forma que nadie sabría que ella mato a Garrosh. Y su hermanita, ya encontraría la forma de …

\- Grrrrrr – frente a ella apareció un enorme tigre blanco.

\- ¡PROTEJAN A LA REINA! – exclamo Nathanos, los guardias rodearon a Sylvanas. 

\- Apártense. – ordeno Sylvanas mirando a los ojos del tigre, que no se amedrentaba al ver los ojos de sangre. Sus guardias tardaron un rato en obedecerla, pero se apartaron y vieron que su reina se enfrentaba al tigre.

Sylvanas cazo a este tigre en una hora. Al matarlo con una flecha en el ojo, ordeno que despellejen y lo lleven al templo, Nathanos se dedicó a la tarea de despellejar al tigre. Ella quería quedarse un rato mas pero.

\- Mi señora, llego un mensajero. – le aviso uno de sus sirvientes.

\- ¿Qué dice? – vio como un picaro se inclinaba ante ella y le informaba.

\- Mi señora, habido un incidente en el pueblo pesquero a los pies de la montaña.

\- ¿Y?

\- Todos los presentes vieron una especie de objeto alargado y puntiagudo, surco los cielos y choco contra un bote. El Señor Regente ha movilizado a varios soldados y aventureros de la Horda.

\- Mmmm, iremos a ver ese pueblo. – ordeno.

\- Si, mi reina. 

Nathanos delego su trabajo a dos forestales oscuros, y siguió a su reina para poder protegerla. Al llegar a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraron con un picaro, que le informo que tres renegados fueron enviados al fondo del mar, por ordenes de Gran Magister Rommath. Y tenían información muy valiosa para la reina, y tenían que darle esta información de manera directa. Fueron a una casa abandonada a encontrarse con estos renegados, allí se encontró con un nigromante. Que le informo que uno de los renegados fue herido gravemente, y una vez que le terminasen de informar, el curaría a este renegado.

La información que le habían brindado, fue intrigante. ¿Cómo rayos, su flecha termino en ese bote mugriento? La reviso más atención, esperando que le hubiesen robado y utilizado para inculparla. Si, era eso, ese ladrón sufriría. Un artesano de su reino, fabricaba especialmente sus flechas, una vez que llegan a su mano, las marca personalmente. OH. Se sorprendió al ver que esta flecha tenia su marca, y era una de sus flechas que había utilizado ese mismo día. Después escuchar la pelea del orco y el cazador, despedir a los hermanos y a Nathano, quedo sola con sus forestales.

\- Gilien – llamo a una de ellas, que se acercó dando un paso hacia ella. - busca a esos niños y a su madre, investiga todo sobre ellos, quiero saber cuándo perdieron realmente a su padre, si el niño realmente es ciego parcialmente o en su totalidad. Y desde cuando es ciego, nacimiento o durante su secuestro. Descubre cuanto cuesta un bote de esos aquí en Pandaria, y págales, trata de que mantengan la boca cerrada. Y que no se relacionen con nadie de la Alianza. Pero trata de no parecer tan amenazantes, no quiero problemas con Taran Zhu y con el Jefe de Guerra. Mejor, una vez que termines de hablar con ellos, ponles un guardia de los nuestros.

\- Si, mi señora. – Gilien salió de la casa.

\- ¿Qué es ahora? – pregunto al aire. Del techo salto otro picaro.

\- Mi reina, el Jefe de guerra a ordenado una reunión de todos los lideres de la Horda.

\- ¿Para cuándo?

\- En media hora.

\- Hoy si que está muy movido. – se quedo pensando un rato. – alcanza a Gilien y dile que traiga a esa mujer y a sus hijos a mi presencia lo más rápido posible. – ordeno a otra forestal. – tu. – miro al pícaro. -dile al Jefe de Guerra que tardare un rato en llegar a esta reunión.

\- Si, mi reina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capitulo. ¿que quieren? La reunion de los lideres de la Horda, o debo iniciar ya con la mision de los 7 colores.


	17. La reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los lideres de la Horda y la Alianza en una habitacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con esta historia, y son el motor para escribir mas seguido.

Vol´jin estaba meditando en medio de su habitación, que recordaba bastante a su antigua habitación en el templo de los shadopan. Estar en Pandaria, le hacia tener ganas de reflexionar, un habito que Taran Zhu le empujo a tomar, no lo culpa, es muy bueno cuando tiene problemas.   
\- Señor – llamo un sirviente. – ya están casi todos lideres con sus consejeros.

\- Ordene que me llamaran cuando estuvieran todos.

\- Señor, La Reina Alma en Pena, envió un mensaje que decía …

\- Jefe de guerra, tendremos problemas. – apareció Rokan

\- ¿hmn? 

\- El señor regente y el Gran Magistris se han encontrado con el rey Varian en la puerta. con él estaba Lady Valiente.

\- ¿Y los déjate solos? Esos van a matarse. ¿Dónde esta Goél?

\- Salió a ver a su esposa y a su hijo. 

\- Que me lleven los loas, si se arma otra pelea, Taran Zhu quedra mandar a Lor´themar y a Rommath al templo de los shadopan, no podemos darnos ese lujo. – se froto el puente de la nariz. – si no es el viejo lobo, es esa bruja humana.

\- Y Galliwix salió en un barco hace una hora para a tender un negocio, dijo qué llegaría mañana por la madrugada.

\- Maldito goblin.

Caminaron hacia la salita de recepción. Donde estaban amontonados. Rommath estaba siendo sujetado fuertemente por los hombros por Ji y Baine.  
\- Baine, Ji, llevense a Rommath adentro. – escucho a Lor´themar mandar, parecía estar muy enojado, pero lo disimulaba con el tono plano de su voz.

\- Sueltame, Ji . – susurro molesto Rommath, mientras trataba de soltarse de las zarpas de Ji, paro de forcejear al ver al troll.

\- Solo, si te calmas. – condiciono el panda.

\- Jef… - Baine iba a saludar, pero con señas Vol´jin le pidió silencio, el troll comenzó a acercarse a la puerta y los que estaban mirando se apartaron al ver al gran troll.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto la voz calmada de Taran Zhu. Lor´themar miro al monje, lo saludo con una reverencia y paso a mirar con molestia hacia los dos humanos. 

\- Taran Zhu, vine a hablar con el jefe de guerra de la Horda. Pero el Señor Regente no nos permitió entrar a verlo. 

\- Rey Varian, esta no es el ala de la Alianza. Por lo tanto, es normal que le prohíban el paso, y más a las habitaciones del Jefe de guerra. – apareció Vol´jin detrás de Lor´themar. – ordene que no me molesten a menos que sea algo importante. – al ver a Taran Zhu le saludo con una reverencia.

\- Esto es importante. – exclamo Varian.

\- Debió de enviar una solicitud para una audiencia con antelación, entonces. – contesto Lor´themar.

\- Esto es para ahora. – exclamo molesta Jaina.

\- Mejor, pasemos, tomemos una taza de té, y discutamos sobre “que es tan importante”. – Taran Zhu propuso, a lo cual Varian asintió agradecido. Vol´jin levanto una ceja al ver esto. Esto no agradaba a Lor´themar, podía verlo en sus ojos.

\- Si, lo solicita usted. – Vol´jin le indico a Lor´tharmar y a los guardias que dejasen pasar a Varian Y Jaina. El señor regente hizo una mueca de descontento y entro después de esto. 

Pasaron a la salita de recepción, todos los líderes, bueno, no todos, Ji y Baine llevaron a Rommath a otra habitación para que se calme. Los líderes se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de té, junto con Taran Zhu. Yalia organizo que unas pandaren traigan lo necesario para el te. Mientras tanto, Alianza y Horda se mataban con la mirada, a punto de llegar a los insultos, solo detenidos por la presencia del Maestro de los shadopan.  
\- Bien, a que se debe tu agradable visita. – una vez que todos tomaron su taza de te, vol´jin encaro a Varian.

\- Ire directo al grano. 

\- Al fin. – murmuro alguien, pero no supieron quién.

\- ¿Por qué movilizaste tantos soldados? ¿Por qué hiciste que tus barcos y los barcos pesqueros regresasen a la orilla? – justo cuando Varian iba hablar, Jaina hace las preguntas. Lo que dejo a los miembros de la Horda levantando una ceja mientras pasaban una mirada de Varian a Jaina. En su cara estaba escrita la pregunta: ¿Quién es el líder aquí?

\- Ejem – Varian se aclaro la garganta. – escuche que habían encontrado lo que golpeo a los niños. Ustedes deben de saber lo que … 

BANGG

\- Jefe de guerra, yo se lo que cayo sobre ese bote. – se abriendo dos puertas con fuerza, en una apareció Sylvanas en todo su esplendor, con la capa al viento.

\- No, no encontramos nada en el fondo del mar. – anuncio Rommath al mismo tiempo que Sylvanas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Varian y Jaina, que cambiaban miradas a ambas puertas.

\- Sylvanas, crei que llegarías mas tarde. – comento relajado Vol´jin. – toma asiento. – indico justo al lado de Varian, que arrugo su frente a un más. – ¿era un problema?

\- Oh, solo una cosilla sin importancia, gracias por esperarme. – tomo el asiento. Después se sentaron Rommath y Ji a lado de Baine. – y ¿en que estábamos? – comento con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

\- Asi que no encontraron nada en el fondo del mar. – Taran Zhu hablo dejado su taza de te sobre la mesa.

\- No. – contestó Lor´themar. –los exploradores que enviamos no pudieron debido a unos nagas que los atacaron y una corriente marina se llevó los restos del bote. – quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- Sylvanas, dijiste que sabias que había golpeado contra el bote. ¿Qué era? – pregunto el monje.

\- Una de mis flechas. – anuncio con tranquilidad. Jaina y Varian la miraron, los dos monjes abrieron los ojos como platos, y los líderes de la Horda se mantuvieron inexpresivos. La conocían, había algo tras estas palabras, algo ya planeado.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – susurro furioso e indignada la Maga. – eran solo niños.

\- Déjala que termine de explicar. – la silencio Vol´jin con vos calmada, Jaina le mando una mirada de muerte, pero como todos los lideres de la Horda se han enfrentado a una mirada peor y más seguí, la mirada de la Reina Banshe.

\- Continua. -ínsito el moje.

\- Como usted sabrá, fui a la montaña Susurros para practicar tiro al blanco para relajarme. – hablo con calma. Un mal augurio para la Horda y mas para la Alianza, pero estos ni idea. – durante mis prácticas, un tigre nos atacó, al cual me enfrente sola. Durante la lucha, dispare una de mis flechas que fallo y salió en dirección al pueblo. Debido a mi ira, algunas de mis flechas estaban imbuidas con mi poder. Al matar al tigre, mande a mis hombres a recoger todas mis flechas, faltaba una. Di por sentado que la había perdido. Al regresar a la casa de meditación de la montaña me informaron acerca de lo sucedido en el puerto. Converse con los niños del bote y con su madre.

\- ¿te acercaste a esos niños? - pregunto horrorizada Jaina.

\- Los niños no sabían nada. – declaro Lor´thmar.

\- Si, lose. También escuché a varios testigos, y comprendí que había sido mi flecha la que había causado toda esta conmoción. – Sylvanas miro de frente a Taran Zhu. -por ello quería expresar mis disculpas. No era mi intención causar todo este revuelto. – Jaina y Varian la miraban con la boca abierta, al ver como la Reina Alma en Pena realizaba una reverencia profunda. ¿Cuándo Sylvanas se había disculpado? – por ellos, espero que acepte este regalo. – Sylvana chasqueo los dedos y de las sombras aprecio una doncella renegada que traía una caja de madera con tallados de hojas doradas.

\- Hablaste con la madre. – Taran Zhu había devuelto la reverencia y aceptado la caja donde estaba la piel del tigre que Sylvanas cazo.

\- Oh, sí. Conversé con ella y le pedí las disculpas adecuadas, así también le di una indemnización por el bote. Era la única fuente de ingreso de esa familia y el padre había muerto hacia un año.

\- Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Lady Sylvanas. – acoto Yalia.

\- Graci…

\- Eso no explica porque están enviando a soldados de la Horda a la montaña. – Jaina corto a Sylvanas, pero esta no se molestó, más bien le devolvió una sonrisa fría que hizo estremecer a la maga.

\- A eso iba, gracias por recordarlo Lady Valiente. Debido a la conmoción causada, la Horda – Vol´jin mantuvo su mirada serena. – esta organizando una pequeña fiesta en la montaña para el pueblo. Para que el pueblo calme esa preocupación. Por eso se mando a los barcos cercanos a la costa que regresen para proporcionar algunos suministros, y que los pescadores no se pierdan de esta fiesta. Ya conversé con el alcalde y con la posadera por esto, eso favorecerá al pueblo, pues tendrán mas visitas. – Sylvanas iba a servirse una taza de te.

\- Déjeme servirle una taza.

\- Gracias, señorita.

\- ¿Quién estará a cargo de esta fiesta? – pregunto Taran Zhu. 

\- Halduron Alasol. – comunico Sylvanas, Rommath parpadeo.

\- Esperen. ¿una fiesta? Esperan que creamos esa farsa. -salto Jaina. – la Horda esta planeado algo más.

\- Si. – acoto Lorthemar seriamente. -los atracasol presentaran un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a inicios de la fiesta, han estado practicando durante las últimas horas. – Miro a los líderes de la Allianza, contuvo una sonrisa burlona al ver sus expresiones. - La Horda no escatimará recursos para pasarla bien, después de tremendo susto.

\- ¿es enserio? – pregunto Varian.

\- Si, el señor Regente y yo ya lo conversamos con antelación, esperamos que los visitantes disfruten un poco de vida.

\- Pero estas muerta. – replico Jaina, la jodio, pues todos los miembros de la Horda, incluidos los guardias que estaban en la esquina y algunos sirvientes, no importaba la raza, se pusieron muy serios. Varian abrió la boca para decir algo que jamás pudo decir.

\- Rey Varian, Lady Jaina. -al fin hablo el jefe de guerra. – la Alianza, no esta invitada a esta fiesta, asi que absténganse de enviar algún representante. No queremos problemas en una zona neutral.

\- Mis soldados son disciplinados.

\- Y los míos necesitan un poco de tranquilidad y alegría para continuar después de toda esta locura, Rey Varian, y enviar soldados que no respeten a otras razas. -le dedico una fria mirada a Jaina. – solo causaría problemas. ¿Tenemos su consentimiento para esta fiesta, Lord Taran Zhu? – el monje recogió su taza de té, tomo un sorbo y volvió a ponerlo sobre la mesa.

\- Si, enviare algunos Shadopan para que vigilen que nada salga de su lugar.

\- Me parece lo más sensato. – acepto Vol´jin, miro a Varian y a Jaina. 

\- con esto hemos terminado, entonces me retiro. – anuncio el monje.

\- Gracias, por su visita. – saludaron los lideres de la Horda, los monjes salieron de la habitación.

\- Ustedes, ¿que esperan? – pregunto con voz fria Sylvanas, con una mano les invitaba a que se retiraran.

\- Jefe de Guerra. 

\- Rey Varian. – ambos hombres se despidieron con una leve reverencia. Jaina salió detrás de Varian visiblemente molesta. Los demás líderes y consejeros se quedaron solo. – cierren la puerta. – mando al ver como se perdían por el pasillo, los guardias rápidamente cerraron la puerta. – Baine, ¿Esta listo la habitación?

\- Si, Jefe de guerra. Síganme.

\- ¿Por qué no terminamos esto aquí? – pregunto Ji a Rommath.

\- Es por la bruja humana, no podemos fiarnos del lugar donde tubo tiempo suficiente para dejar algún artilugio de baja calaña. – contesto. – manden a revisar ese sillón. – mando a un sirviente.

\- Si, señor.   
Baine los llevo a una habitación lejana de la puerta, con ninguna ventana, iluminado por lampara de magia blanca. Había una mesa con jarras de vino e hidromiel con bocadillos de todos los tipos y gustos, alrededor de la mesa estaban diferentes tipos de asientos, cada uno para cada líder. 

\- Sylvanas, no sé si recuerdas como termino la última fiesta que organizo Halduron. – comentó Lor´themar mientras ocupaba su asiento. 

\- Creo que termino en una orgia en la oficina de un capitán, ¿cierto?


	18. planes en la reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esta es la ultima parte de la reunion.

\- Sylvanas, no sé si recuerdas como termino la última fiesta que organizo Halduron. – comentó Lor´themar mientras ocupaba su asiento. 

\- Creo que termino en una orgia en la oficina de un capitán, ¿cierto?

\- Si, duro toda la noche

\- ¿Fuiste?

\- No, tenia guardia ese dia…

\- Ustedes dos, deténganse que ahí oídos jóvenes aquí. – Voljin señalo a Baine, Rommath estaba tras el joven jefe tauren tapándole los oídos con sus manos que emitían una luz rosada. Baine tenía la expresión de ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Si, jefe de guerra. -respondieron los dos.

\- Sylvanas, ¿Qué planeas? Tu no sueles errar un tiro y menos cuando estas enojada.

\- ¿esa actuación? Era para despistar a esos entrometidos.

\- ¿La familia de pescadores? – pregunto Ji.

\- Lo que dije sobre esa familia es cierto, les di un monto razonable en compensación, así también de que no dirán nada a la Alianza si esta se les acerca. Lo harán Ji, ellos no planean quedarse quietos con todo esto.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Lor´themar – Rommath ya deja al Jefe Baine.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos que ella diga algo muy fuerte para el joven jefe.

\- Es fuerte

\- Si, calmado también.

\- Sabio, muy sabio para su edad.

\- Tranquilo

\- Aun es joven

\- ¿saben que puedo escucharlos? – la voz profunda de Baine lo hizo saltar.

\- Minetes. – sentención Rommath rápidamente.

\- Puedo leer sus labios.

\- …

\- Buen punto. – Rommath aparto sus manos de Baine, se sento junto al señor Regente y Ji. Y los hombres enfocaron su mirada en Sylvanas.

\- ¿Por qué una fiesta? – pregunto Vol´jin.

\- Para despistar a los espías de la Alianza, mientras los grupos que el señor Regente alisto investiguen la montaña sin la interferencia de los shadopan y los metiches de la alianza.

\- Y eso fue por

\- Quiero a quien utilizo mi flecha, yo misma quiero destruirlo. – exclamo emitiendo energías oscuras que hicieron que la luz de las velas se opaque. 

\- Por eso quieres que Halduron hagauna fiesta, mejor yo, mis fiestas son muy amadas. – Todas miraron a Rokan, que parecía ofendido por no ser considerado para dirigir la fiesta.

\- Tus fiestas están llenas de alcohol.

\- Eso ayudaría. – Murmuro Vol´jin, sonrio.

\- Propongo que los shadopan que envié Taran Zhu atrapen a los espías que la Alianza. 

\- La idea es como hacerlo sin que sospeche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los planes quedaran bajo secreto por ordenes del Jefe de Guerra.


	19. Velina: inicio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comienzo con el equipo de Velina.

Velina caminaba con cuidado junto a su equipo.   
\- Hermana. – llamo un hombre elfo de sangre mago. – ese chico de cabello rojo.

\- ¿Kael? – comento el tauren.

\- Ese, no estaba su protegido.

\- ¿Protegido? – pregunto otra elfa cazadora.

\- Kael tenia un niño troll siguiéndolo a todas partes. – acoto una orca.

\- Escuche es un gran sanador. – acoto otra orca.

\- Seria muy bueno para este tipo de casos.

\- No creo, es muy niño, apenas si tiene colmillos.

\- Kael hizo bien en no llevarlo consigo, no lo vi con su grupo.

\- Aun si lo hubiera intentado llevar, el resto de equipos se hubieran opuesto en llevar a alguien tan joven con nosotros.

\- Si, no me agrada es Zul´laka. Me dan pena las chicas del otro equipo.

\- A mi tampoco, parece ser tan inmadura e inexperta en esto. 

\- Es joven…

\- Chicos, comencemos a ponernos en acción a partir de aquí. – Velina hablo por fin cuando su equipo llego al borde del bosque de la montaña. Sonrio al ver como su equipo le devolvían la mirada confiados.

\- Okey.

\- Si.

\- Ya era hora.

Velina comenzó a caminar siguiendo un sendero. Luego se adentraron al bosque. Todas las mujeres, treparon a los árboles y de allí siguieron a los hombres, caminaban veloces esquivando los troncos de los arboles. Velina antes de ser maga fue una forestal, asi que estaba muy familiarizada con los árboles al igual que su hermano. Después de unos minutos, unos pájaros salieron volando un poco mas delante de ellos. Todos calmaron su carrera, mas no pararon. Se acercaron lentamente. Escucharon susurros, pasaron unos metros y pudieron ver a algunos miembros de la Alianza. Velina hizo señas, indicando a sus compañeros que debían de rodear a este grupo.  
Al rodearlos, Velina recordó que tenía ordenes de no matar a nadie de la Alianza. Pero podrían divertirse, se lamio los labios al ver a su posible presa. Un humano.   
Velina sonrio.


	20. Velina: cazando Alianzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia, este capitulo cuenta con escenas un poco subiditas de tono. 7v7

Seis alianzas caminaban sigilosos entre los árboles. El líder era un humano llamado Alvaro, que dirigía a su grupo en una misión muy importante dada por el mismísimo Rey Varian en persona. El que guiaba era Borboriel, un elfo de la noche cazador, que había explorado este bosque con anterioridad. Con ellos iban un enano, otro humano y dos humanas.   
El grupo avanzaba a través del bosque, cerrando la comitiva estaba el enano con una escopeta. Llegaron a un grupo de arboles que crecían muy juntos, pararon al escuchar unas voces.  
\- Cuidado con esa rama, Velin. – escucharon una voz profunda, un momento después escucharon como alguien caía sobre las hojas y ramas.

\- Auch, es muy tarde, Baez. – respondió una voz clara. Borboriel se acercó sigilosamente hacia los árboles, hiso señales a sus compañeros para que se acercasen junto a él. Al al llegar, Alvaro vio a un tauren de pelaje negro ayudando a que se levante un elfo de sangre de cabellos rubios. Justo al lado del tauren apareció un conejo amarillo de ojos azules centellantes que los miro un momento, luego giro su cabeza a lo que parecían ser dulces que estaban derramadas sobre la tierra. Alvaro miro al elfo Velin, vio que tenia una cajita de color azul. - Beaz, mira. – señalo al conejo.

\- Si , lo note. Atrapalo ya.

\- Si. – Velin, aun en los brazos de Beaz, extendió su mano. – Jaula de conejos. – magia de color verde lima surgio de su mano y atrapo al conejo en una esfera del mismo color. – de verdad le gustan los dulces. Fue buena idea traer mas dulces.

\- Es el segundo conejo que atrapamos. – solto con suavidad a Velin. – pero necesitamos mas para poder ganar. – Baez saco de una bolsa un pedaso de papel azul. – deacuerdo con la guía, les gusta los dulces y las hojas de colores brillantes.

\- Lose, ya he puesto varias trampas, estoy seguro que atraparemos mas. – le puso una mano sobre el brazo, y le dedico una sonrisa. – mira, recogí muchas hojas en el patio de la posada, las bañe con tinta que Tracos estaba vendiendo. – saco de su bolsillo varias hojas que parecían tener mucha brillantina encima.

\- Mira, es Once, mira cuantos trae en su boca. – De los arbusto salió un gato grande que en su boca tenia dos jaulas de magia con 6 conejos en ellas. – fue buena idea entrenarlos para que recojan las jaulas, alguien podría cogerlo y robarse nuestras presas mientras nosotros no miramos.

\- Si, eso es porque los entrenaste muy bien, Beaz. – Velin le dio una palmadita en su brazo.- eres un gran domador de bestias.

\- Gracia, Velin. – el tauren agito su cola.

\- Dejare mas dulces y trampas, asi podremos ganar el premio mayor. – Velin dio unos paso hacia los dulces y los acomodo en 6 partes.

\- Yo quiero la espada de chocolate de 10 kilos. – comento Baez, mientras recogía las esferas que le dejaba el gato a sus pies. El tauren saco una latita, el gato de emociono al oler lo que parecía ser un pescado pequeño. – buena chica, traes más, te daré más. – le dio, el gato devoro con ansias. Ronroneo mientras su amo le acariciaba las orejas.

\- Si, mientras mas conejos acumulemos, mas posibilidades de cambiarlos por esa espada de chocolate que tanto quieres. – Velin se acerco a Baez, también acaricio un poco al gato.

\- ¿Tu no quieres algo?

\- Lo que tu quieras, esta bien para mi.

\- Gracias colega.

\- Cres que podamos comerlos después de que termine la competencia. – El elfo señalo a los conejos.

\- Tal ves. – miro nuevamente al folleto. – Aquí dice que podemos quedarnos con la mitad que capturemos, estaría genial comerlos mas tarde.

Alvaro vio como estos chicos juntaban mas conejos dentro de unas bolsas de lona que Velin hacia flora y seguirlos. Los dos hombres se alejaron, mientras charlaban despreocupadamente.

\- Borboriel, siguelos. – susurro Alvaro, cuando creyó que esos dos no les escucharían. - deja algo para saber dónde están, te alcanzare en un rato.

\- Si. – el elfo de la noche se subió a los árboles y les comenzó a seguir.

\- Jos, revisa los alrededores y busca si ahí más hordas. Y toma si puedes alguna información. Evita combatir con ellos tu solo, si te topas con un grupo numeroso.

\- Si, Alvaro. – Jos se alego del grupo.

\- Chicas, ustedes capturen varios de esos esos conejos. Tenemos que ver por que son de ese color en particular. – les dedico una mirada seria. Las chicas asintieron, ambas se tomaron de la mano.

\- Si, podrían ser mutaciones. Ya sabes, oi que los elfos de sangre experimentan con animales.

\- Son repugnantes.

\- Lo sabremos cuando los atrapemos.

\- Vamos, amiga.- las dos chicas se alejaron sin soltarse las manos.

\- Ghili, vamos a por esos dos. 

\- Si, vamos a sacarles toda la información, y saber que esta haciendo la Horda en esta montaña.

Ambos hombres fueron en dirección a las señales que Borboriel les dejaba. Pero llagos a cierto punto, ya no había nada.  
>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<  
Borboriel siguió a estos dos. Le pareció que eran una especie de pareja, al ver como se comportaban entre ellos, lo que le dio asco. Le daba igual las parejas entre especies, aun que eran muy pocas en la Alianza. Lo que le daba asco es que fuera entre dos hombres. Se paro cuando vio un montón de conejos dentro de un círculo de magia verde lima. Estudio su comportamiento, calculo que el más débil físicamente era el elfo de sangre, pero poseía un gran manejo de la magia. El tauren era mas fuerza bruta. Seria bueno acabar primero con Velin.  
Por que no hacerlo ahora.  
Borboriel saco su arco ligero, coloco la flecha y apunto a la nuca del desprevenido Velin… Velin lo estaba mirando, parpadeo un poco confundido, no podía verlo, estaba en sigilo. El chico le sonrio con mucha malicia. Fue cuando sintió un aroma que le dejo la mente en blanco durante unos segundos. Al parpadear vio como Velin le arrojaba una esfera de magia, lo esquivo. Pero cuando llego a la otra rama, su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco. Sintió que caía. Caia sobre algo mullido.  
Al abrir los ojos, vio que había caído sobre un montón de hojas. Sentía que un aroma se canela y vainilla lo rodeaba, cuando intento ponerse en pie, no podía hacerlo. Tenia que alejarse de allí o esos dos podrían acabar con el en ese estado. Intento moverse, esta ves sintió dolor.  
\- Oh, cariño, no lo hagas, duele verte sufrir. – levanto la mirada, debido a que su visión se puso nublado por el dolor, le pareció ver a Velin acercarse a el. Una parte de el temia lo peor. – tranquilo. – parecía ser su voz, de testaba ese tono. Cerro los ojos cuando vio las manos blancas tomar su rostro.- ábrelos ojos, mi amor. – no quiso en un inicio, pero noto un aroma de canela, su favorita, al abrirlo se encontró con una elfa de sangre, que tenia el peinado similar a Velin. Quedo hipnotizado por los labios rosados de la mujer.

\- No eres Velin… - susurro aliviado. Sintió que la garganta estaba seca.

\- ¿Lo querías a él? – le pregunto con suavidad y con un toque de tristeza. Allí recordó su mision. Intento moverse, pero el dolor en sus piernas no le dejo.

\- No, tengo algo que … - sintió las manos suaves sobre su cuello. 

\- En serio, eso me hace feliz. -le sonrio. – tranquilo, o te dolerá, no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

\- No. – Borboriel comenzaba a perder las ideas al ver el cuello desnudo de la elfa de sangre, tenia unas ganas de besarlo, probar a que sabia, si a canela o vainilla.

\- Eso es bueno. – ella se sentó sobre su regazo, con las piernas a ambos lados. – vamos a divertirnos. Tu y yo. – ella acerco mas y mas , hasta que unió los labios con los de Borboriel, el cerro los ojos degustando el sabor a caramelo. Siguieron con el beso durante un rato. Se separaron al sentir la necesidad del aire. La elfa de sangre hacerco sus labios al odio del elfo de la noche - ¿Qué hace alguien tan guapo en este bosque? Eh, guapo. – Borboriel sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que subia la temperatura de todo su cuerpo y de su alrededor.

\- Himm. – se retorció cuando la elfa le mordisqueo el oído, sintió que la parte baja de su vientre comenzaba a calentarse. – yo no puedo decirte. – trato de mantener lo que sabia oculta. 

\- ¿en serio? – ella tenia una voz juguetona. – vamos a ver cuanto aguantas. – ella se movio sobre su regazo y comenzó a frotar algo que comenzó a endurecerse. – jugamos, guapo, me gustan los juegos. – ella volvió a besarlo con mas pasión. Borboriel quería abrazarla, poner sus manos sobre su cintura.

\- Mmm. – trato de gemir cuando sintió que ella le pellizcaba la espalda, sintió un poco de dolor y mas placer. 

\- Vamos, guapo. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?

\- Yo .., yo – la cabeza de Borboriel comenzaba a dar vueltas.

>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<

\- Parece que Valeri se esta divirtiendo. -comento Velin con una sonrisa picara a Baez mientras escuchaban gemidos del otro lado del árbol.

\- Cállate, Velin. -Baez, parecía avergonzado de escuchar.


	21. Velina: Alianzas en la red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo tiene escenas de subiditas de tono. 7v7.

Alvaro y Gili separados el uno del otro, y estaban en problemas, en un serio problema de faldas.   
Gili, un enano explorador de la Alianza, tenia dos amores, uno era la cerveza espumosa y otro el rifle que había construido con su mejor amiga, una pequeña goblin de hermoso cabello fucsia, con la cual tenía una relación …

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con la capitana de ese campamento? - Gili no veía nada mas que una bruma blanca que le recordaba a la cerveza de los pandaren, pero escuchaba una dulce voz en sus oídos que le hizo estremecer.

\- Somo muy buenos amigos. – contesto despacio, una parte de él sentía que no debía de estar diciendo esto, que no era el lugar adecuado.

\- ¿Has estado en su tienda? – la voz dulce pregunto, provocándole un esquisitoe scalofrio por todo su duro cuerpo.

\- Si. – respondió de manera automática con unan voz entrecortada, sentía que algo ardia en su interior.

\- ¿Tu solo? – sintió unas suaves manos acariciar su torso. Después pasaba por sus brazos y cuello, para comenzar a peinar sus enredados cabellos con suavidad y sin provocarle ningundolor.

\- Varias veces, en especial por las noches. – sonrió al imaginarse a su amiga y el en la carpa, sobre la cama.

\- Eso es interesante. – la voz parecía estar molesta y un poco distante, dejo de acariciarle los cabellos, no quería que dejara de mimarlo, necesitaba más atencion.

\- ¿podrias … podrías seguir? – busco nuevamente a la persona que le daba tales atenciones.

\- Si claro, tienes un premio muy grande. – luego escucho unas risitas, entre las de ellos unos hombres.

\- ¿QU…? – se callo al sentir unos labios sobre su boca, sintió el mas dulce licor sobre su paladar.  
>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<  
\- Banirka está consiguiendo información de los papeles importantes de la carpa de la capitana a cargo de investigar la montaña. – comunico Velin a una Velina muy entusiasta con sonrisa sádica.

\- Valeri consiguió la posición actual de ese campamento, al parecer estaba el mismísimo rey humano en ese campamento. – Baez miraba con desaprobación como Velina le abría la boca a ese humano inconsciente para hacerle tragar un líquido de color rosado pálido. Bueno, él tenia una parte de la culpa, había golpeado con mucha fuerza a ese humano y al enano cuando saltaron a atacarlos por la espalda, solo defendía al indefenso de Velin, que había estado distraído acariciando a los conejos amarillos de chocolate. 

\- Gracias, Velin por estas opciones. – aprecio en el claro Valeri, se acercaba al trio, miro con curiosidad al humano que había en el piso. – al parecer estaba con sus consejeros, el rey perro y la bruja humana.

\- ¿esos tres jamás se separan o qué? – comento con burla Velin, dándole un codazo a Baez, este se sobresalto al sentir algo a su costado, Velin dirigió la mirada hacia donde previamente estaba mirando su taurino amigo. – oh, ¿quieres unirte a ellos? – una sonrisa amplia se extendió por la cara del elfo, notar que su amigo miraba con interés como el enano estaba perdido sobre los senos desnudos de su amiga Barnika. Controlo su carcajada al ver a su amigo abochornado agitando la cola nerviosa.

\- Cállate, tonto elfo. – Baez no sabía cómo responder al elfo, al verse descubierto. – orejas largas.

\- Baez, envía a una de tus mascotas. – ordeno Velina. Baez obedeció con rapidez, para no verle la cara a Velin, que le echaba burlas mudas. 

\- Valeri, que paso con el primo cara larga. – comento Velin con burla.

\- Está durmiendo, es increíble que no resista con una ronda. Creí que por ser miles de años mayor que nosotros tendríamos algo de resistencia en esto.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos, son muy puritanos.

\- Valeri, ayúdame a llevarlo hacia aquel hueco. -Velina pidió ayuda mientras cargaba por un brazo a Alvaro. Señalo hacia un tronco con un hueco en el centro, no se podía notar mucho debido a la vegetación que crecía a su alrededor. - Tratare de curar el moretón que Baez le dejo en el pecho. – Valeri miro con curiosidad el pecho desnudo de Alvaro, Velina había desabotonado al camisa después de haberle quitado al armadura de cuero que protegía su tonificado pecho. 

\- Es muy bueno.

\- Ya tuviste al tuyo.

\- Si, no estuvo mal.

\- Velin, ve y desate de ese elfo de la noche antes que despierte.

\- Tranquila, hermana no despertara en unas horas, al igual que esos dos después de beber mi poción. -Velin se acercaba a Borboriel, lo encontró recostado cobre el montón de hojas con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

\- Oye, es tu culpa que no haya durado tanto. – reclamo Valeri.

\- Si quería pasar más tiempo con ese larguirucho, me hubieras dicho. – contesto con molestia Velin.

\- Valeri, ayúdame rápido. – se escucho el tono de Velina un poco ansiosa.

\- Si. – Velina y Valeri pusieron suavemente a Alvaro sobre una suave capa de musgo que crecia sobre el piso de esa pequeña cueva. – ire a ayudar a Velin.

\- Ve. – Valeri salió corriendo, Velina se quedo sola con Alvaro, se coloco sobre el. – vamos a divertirnos, pequeña presa indefensa.


	22. Velina: hojas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas señoritas en problemas.

Velin arrastro el cuerpo de Borboriel con cuidado hacia un claro lleno de enredaderas, acomodo su cuerpo sobre el. Valeri lo cubrió con unas enredaderas muy juntas, haciéndole parecer un niño dormido sobre una mullida cama.

\- Que dulce se ve dormido. – comento en un susurro, mientras se mordía el labio. – iré a ayudar a Banirka con ese enano de hombros ancho. – se encamino hacia el claro.

\- Lo que tu digas, voy con Baez. – Velin se alejó de Valeri. No tardo mucho en encontrarse con Baez. El tauren estaba acariciando un halcón y después de un momento lo salto. – y en cuanto tiempo crees que llegue nuestro encargo. -comento Velin, Baez volteo a verlo, le dio una mirada incrédula para después darle una sonrisa. – esperemos que, en menos de 30 minutos, ya no tenemos dulces.

\- Si, solo unas cuantas hojas. – Velin saco de su bolsillo las hojas con purpurina, comenzó a rosearlos sobre el piso. Se dirigieron hacia el claro, Velin pudo escuchar como alguien, atrás de ellos, pisaba las hojas de papel que había arrojado. – Valeri me dio estos dulces. – saco una caja de color azul, saco una galleta y la puso en su boca, extendió la caja hacia el tauren.

\- Creí que estaría contigo. – Baez cogió con cuidado un dulce de color morado.

\- No, se adelantó para poder ayudar.

\- Jijiji – escucharon la risa de Velina. Ambos hombres vieron como los arbustos que cubrían la base del árbol de movían. También se oía alguno gemidos de hombre, que se oía como si estuviera amordazado.

\- ¡ Kyaaaaaa! – se escuchó gritos a tras de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – ambos hombres saltaron, rápidamente se dieron vuelta. Se encontraron con dos mujeres humanas que tenían una expresión de pánico e indignación. Velin y Baez no esperaban que las personas que los seguían gritasen de un momento a otro.

\- ¿q que que q qque hacen allí? – una de ellas señalo a los arbustos.

\- Mmmhhh – se escucho como el hombre comenzaba a gemir más fuerte.

\- Kyaaa. – volvieron a gritar. Baes se tapo las orejas, Velin cerro los ojos hasta que dejaron de gritar. -no tienen decencia o que es lo que les pasa por la mente.

\- Cállense. – se escuchó como Velina gritaba desde los arbustos. – estoy ocupada, así que no estorben, y callen esos malditos gritos. – Velina apareció desde los arbustos con el torso desnudo mostrando sus enormes regalos de los cielos.

\- ¡esta desnuda! – exclamo una de las humanas y se taparon los ojos entre sí. Velin y Baez sonreían mientras negaban con la cabeza.

\- Ustedes, hagan algo, no se queden mirando. – les reclamo una de las humanas. Velina les hiso una seña para después volver a sus asuntos con Alvaro. Velin y Baez se acercaron a las humanas. – alto, no se acerquen más. - Baez saco una cajita de metal de su bolsillo.

\- Tranquilas señoritas, ya pueden ver, ya volvió a lo suyo. - comentó Velin con un tono de relajo. Cuando las mujeres bajaron sus manos de los ojos despacio, vieron que Velin y Beaz estaban muy cerca de ellas, ambas chicas se abrazaron entre si asustadas de ver que ambas eran pequeñas a comparación de los hombres.

\- ¿Qué que hacen allí? – pregunto una de ellas.

\- Bueno, no hacen nada de lo que ustedes creen.

\- Si, solo están jugando, ellas jamás llegan al final del acto sexual.

\- Solo son toqueteos, juegos como ellas lo dicen.

\- GMMM. – los cuatro escucharon como Alvaro gemia con mas fuerza, y los arbustos se movían violentamente.

\- ¿ellas? – las dos humanas tenían las caras muy rojas y con los ojos fijos en los arbustos.

\- Si, ya sabes, las mujeres tienen un grupo de amigas con gustos muy similares.

\- Por ellos, señoritas no les recomendamos que se acerquen mas alal de ese árbol, por que otras hermosas parejas la están pasando muy bien. – Velin y Baez comenzaron a acercase despacio mientras las mujeres estaban distraídas.

\- Ustedes, quietos allí, Bastardos indecentes. – exclamo fríamente una de las humanas para coger una escopeta de suelo, algo que los hombres no habían notado, la otra rápidamente saco unas dagas. – levanten las manos donde pues verlas. – ambos obedecieron.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – pregunto la otra humana.

\- Solo son hojas. - contesto Velin, solto su puño y comenzó a caer unas cuantas hojas de pape brillante.

\- Tu no orejotas, el tauren. – Velin miro la mano de Baez, noto lo que tenía y sonrió.

\- Solo es una cajita de metal.

\- Suéltalo - ordeno, Baez lo soltó y cuando cayó al piso sobre las hojas de papel, estas se prendieron rápidamente, las llamas rodearon a las dos mujeres que gritaron ante el humo de color azul que las ahogaba. El humo no llego a Baez ni a Velin, ambos esperaron un rato hasta que escucharon dos cuerpos caer al piso.

\- Ya está. -anuncio Velin triunfante con una sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de una de ellas y comenzaba a buscar en sus ropas y mochilas algo que de importancia.

\- Parece que no se hicieron daño. – comento Baez al acercarse, el humo, así como apareció rápidamente, desapareció rápido. Comenso a inspeccionar a la otra huamana.

\- ¿Qué harán con ellas, chicos? – pregunto Velina. Su rostro sonrilado aprecio sobre los arbustos. - ¿se van a divertir con ellas?

\- No. -contesto rápidamente Baez escandalizado.

\- ¿ y eso por?

\- Vamos hermana, sabes el por que. Cuando un hombre se aprovecha de una mujer dormida o drogada, es violación. Pero cuando un hombre pasa por lo mismo se llamaba ¨bendicion¨. – Velin contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Aguafiestas. – Velina hiso un pucheo. – oh, querido, quieres más, lo se.

\- Regresa a lo tuyo. – Velina le saco la lengua y volvió a los arbustos. – no encontré nada interesante en esta.

\- Es increíble que me haya acostumbrado a esto. – Baez saco un papel del bolsillo trasero de la humana. – aquí tengo algo, parece que tenían que reunirse dentro de unas 3 horas.

\- Te lo dije. – Velin le golpeo amistosamente sobre el hombro. – Vamos, debemos llevarlas a otro lado.

\- ¿ A dónde?

\- Conozco un lugar.

\- Diviértanse – les grito Velina.

\- CALLATE, PERVERTIDA. -le contestaron los dos hombres sonrojados.


	23. Velina: Jos se queda solo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jos tiene mala suerte con las mujeres.

Jos había obedecido a Alvaro al pie de la letra. Pero había revisado a los alrededores y no se había topado con ningún horda. Se subió a un montón de roca en estado de sigilo, aun desde allí no pudo ver a nadie.

\- ¡ Kyaaaaaa! – se escuchó gritos de las chicas tras él. Volteo rápidamente, noto como algunos pájaros volaban, alejándose del lugar donde habían gritado. 

\- Las chicas…. – susurro asustado, comenzó su carrera hacia el origen de los gritos. – Luz, por favor cuida de amada. – asi es, se había enamorado de una de sus compañeras, aunque aún no se había declarado por tres razones. Una es que era muy tímido, a las justas si hablaba con el género opuesto, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz no salía, no se había relacionado con ninguna mujer además de su madre hasta hace un año y medio atrás. La segunda era que ella parecía estar interesada en Alvaro, y el parecía también interesado en ella, pues ambos desde hace bastante tiempo atrás ya era muy buenos amigos. Respetaba a Alvaro, era un gran amigo y un excelente líder, siempre estaba enfocado en la misión, y casi nada lo distraería de su trabajo. A pesar de que le dolía ver a su amada y a Alvaro juntos, riendo y compartiendo bromas, prefería mantenerse a un lado y desearles la felicidad. – AY – se golpeo la rodilla con unas ramas. El dolor le despejo la mente, no era momento de estar pensando en tonterías, tenia que ayudar a las chicas. Miro su entorno. – burro – se insultó con un murmullo furioso, al darse cuenta de que se había desviado. Le tomo unos 5 minutos en ubicarse, nuevamente comenzó a correr donde gritaron las señoritas. Al llegar a cierto claro se topo con huellas de un elfo de la noche. - Borboriel – Jos recordó que Borboriel seguía a los dos hordas que se encontraron primero. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia las ramas de los árboles un poco nervioso, ese elfo tenía la costumbre de saltar sobre el cada vez que lo veía distraído, solo porque le gustaba verle hacer el ridículo frente a las chicas. Casi no podía ver las huellas debido a que la luz del cielo disminuía. Noto algo raro. Con la poca luz distinguió que Borboriel estaba siendo seguido por otra persona, de cuerpo pesado y botas de hierro. – un guerrero. – pero, ¿Cómo? Borboriel es muy bueno ocultando su rastro, y nadie podría a tacarlo por la espalda. Espalda.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Están débil y flaco humano. – escucho unas palabras frías en común a su espalda, demás de sentir un dolor punzante en la nuca. Al sentir como un nuevo dolor punzante recorrio su cuerpo, tomo una daga de su cintura y giro sobre sus pies para alejar la espada de su nuca. Dio un salto hacia atrás, pudo distinguir la figura de una orca de armadura de placas y una espada grande, la punta de esta goteo una gota de sangre al piso. Jos sintió ardor en su nuca, esperaba que el arma no estuviera envenenada. No sabría que esperar de un horda. - ¿Qué haces aquí humano? – pregunto con frialdad la mujer.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. 

\- Oh, claro que lo es. La Alianza tendrá problemas con los shado´pan, cuando se enteren que están donde se supone no deberían de estar. – Jos dio una mirada a su alrededor, no había nadie más, así que podía pelear.

\- Himm, himm, gumm – unos gemidos ahogados por un trapo mal amarrado, llegaron hasta sus oídos. Su cuerpo se erizo al encontrar esa voz un poco … familiar. Pero estaban en una misión. Pero ¿y si estaba herido? ¿y lo estaban torturando?

\- ¡Alvaro! – llamo Jos. 

\- Joomm jmm pomm – los gemidos sonaron mas desesperados y noto que un poco mas allá unos arbustos se movían violentamente.

\- Oye, no te distraigas. – escucho la voz de la orca cerca de él, la sombra llego con rapidez, casi sin poder reaccionar, esquivo la espada. 

\- Hick – Jos sintió que hizo un mal movimiento, pues le dolía el costado de su torso. Al ver nuevamente la espada acercarse a su cara, rodo hacia un costado y se puso en posición de batalla.

\- Gomm fmmmm – Alvaro trataba de decir algo. Jos sintió ansiedad por su amigo, temiendo la pero de sus suertes.

\- Oh, cariño, deja de hacer eso si quiere una recompensa. – Jos esquivo la espada una vez mas, encontró un punto ciego de la orca, arrojo su daga a ese punto para acabarla, pero fallo al escuchar esa voz tan exquisitamente melodiosa, provoco que su daga diera contra un tronco en ves de la yugular de la orca. – me gusta que tengas tanta resistencia, muy pocos hombres lo tienen. Eso me gusta, realmente me gusta. – se pudo escuchar lo que seria un beso muy apasionado.g

\- ¿qu …?

\- Esa maldita pervertida. – murmuro entre dientes la orca, mientras veía los arbustos moverse con más violencia. – eh, tu. – llamo a Jos, que miraba con los ojos muy abierto al ver un conejo dorado acercarse a los arbustos y pudo deslumbrar dos cuerpos entrelazados con casi nada de ropa. – HUMANO – exclamo.

\- Eh? Que? Lo siento … yo me distraje. – Jos sintió sus mejillas arder. – agg, espera un momento. – Jos salto sobre unas rocas, de allí salto hacia un tronco.

TRANK 

\- Deja de tonterías, que tienes una mujer que entretener. – Jos vio como la orca destruía esas rocas. Cogio su daga del tronco, se puso en posición de batalla, pero tuvo una descarga sobre todo su cuerpo al analizar un poco las palabras de esta orca.

\- Buena esa, Jikal – se escuchó la voz de esa mujer animar a su amiga.

\- CALLA, ESTOY OCUPADA. – grito molesta Jilka. Jos se lanzo al ataque, Jilka bloqueo y desvió algunos ataques, salto hacia un costado esquivando algunas dagas que jos había arrojado. En dichas dagas se podía ver que escurría sobre sus hojas una sustancia de color oscuro. – oh, asi me gusta. – a Jos no le gusto el tono que esta orca de nombre Jilka. Estuvieron durante un momento luchando, Jilka comenzó a tener control de la batalla, empujando a Jos mas lejos de los arbustos donde estaban esos dos.

\- Guaaa – Jos tropezó con una raíz, al tratar de retroceder esquivando la enorme espada. Cayo hacia a tras, rápidamente se paro. Ya casi no había luz. No veía nada, ni oia nada. – e e estas allí, señorita. – la voz de Jos era clara, pero claramente estaba nerviosa.

\- Jajajaja – escucho la risa de la orca en la derecha, se enfocó allí. Mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón trataba de sacar desesperadamente una bengala. – me gustas, humano. La mayoría de ustedes son cobardes y huyen delante de mi. Pero tu. – su voz se volvió un poco melosa, Jos encontró por fin la bengala. La golpeo contra el piso, hiso un clic y comenzó a arder y lo lanzo hacia la voz de Jilka. -

\- Eh … - Jos sintió que se le secaba la garganta y una descarga recorría todo su cuerpo. Frente a él, a la luz de la bengala vio a la orca con el torso sin la pesada armadura. Se acercaba a paso lento.

\- Tu tienen las agallas para enfrentarme y eso … mmm – ella se estremesio con una sonrisa, también se había quitado el cargo, sus cabellos caían como cascada sobre sus hombros. 

\- Que …? – la pregunta no se oía. A Jos le habían contado que las orcas eran salvajes y de cuerpos monstruosos, de brazos y piernas como rocas, de cabezas pequeñas y colmillos. Además de tener perforaciones con huesos en varias partes del cuerpo. Pero Jos encontró atractivo eso, las perforaciones de perlas en las orejas y en el labio inferior. Combinaban con el cabello negro de la orca. Su cuerpo tonificado, que había sudado debido a su enfrentamiento. Jos sintió que su cuerpo entraba en un calor extraño, y se concentraba bajo su vientre.

\- M gustas, podríamos divertirnos como tu amigo se divierte con la mía. – su voz se puso dulce, Jos sintió cosquillas en las orejas. Por un momento recordó a su amada, la amaba, no quería traicionarla. – nadie tiene que saber que la pasaste bien con una mujer de verdad. – pero ella y el no eran nada, casi ni siquiera eran amigos. Ahora analizaba un poco su relación con ella, ella parecía esquivarle y casi siempre fruncia el ceño con disgusto al verlo, sintió un dolor en su corazón y unos escalofríos. – ¿Qué dices, humano? – Jilka se había acercado más hacia el, Jos retrocedió un paso. Noto que la orca tenia las piernas desnudas, tenía solo un pantalón muy corto y un top que cubrían lo esencial.

\- Jos – su voz casi no salia. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Me llamo Jos. - Jos recordó que su amada jamás le hablaba si podía evitarlo, es mas en contadas ocasiones le había llamado por su nombre, solo quería estar cerca de Alvaro. Jos sintió colera, al recordar que casi siempre era el mensajero de esos dos.

\- ¿Jos? – enfoco su mirada en los ojos de la orca, aun no bajaba las armas y ella aun tenia la espada en su mano derecha. Trago saliva al escuchar su nombre en su boca.

\- Si, recuérdalo. – la voz de Jos salió grave y mas seria de lo que queria inicialmente. Jos temió que la orca se asustase de su voz, pero ella sonreía y sus ojos chispeaban de la emoción.

\- Es un nombre que me recuerda al viento. – ella dio dos pasos mas. – entonces Jos, ¿podríamos divertirnos? – una idea recorrio la mente de Jos con esas palabras. ¨Al menos dejaría de ser virgen. ¨

\- Si …- Jos retrocedió un paso de manera inconsciente, su pie no piso nada. Durante un momento no sabia que pasaba, sintió un vacío en su estomago y un bum en su pecho. Vio a Jilca tener una expresión de horror y sorpresa en su cara. – eh? – se pregunto un instante antes de caer al agua.

BLOOUNN


	24. Velina: la advertencia de Velin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jos

\- Tu chico se cayó. – comento Baez con tono de burla. 

\- Oh, por los ancestros, espero que este bien. – comento un poco preocupada Jilka. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al borde de un barranco oculto por enredaderas y mala hierba. – está bien.

\- Increíble, sobrevivió a esa caída. – Baez estaba sorprendido, normalmente los humanos tenían el cuerpo muy frágil, eran fáciles de romper. Lo había experimentado con incontables humanos durante la guerra y durante algunas misiones para la Horda. - ¿Adonde se dirige?

\- Esta buscando un lugar para trepar.

\- ¿No lo ayudaras?

\- Si no sale de allí por su cuenta, no vale mi atención. – Jilka se levanto y regreso al bosque.

\- Que mujer más exigente. – Baez la siguió.

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>  
Jos cayo aun lago al dar un paso hacia atrás en falso. Casi se ahoga al tragarse un poco de agua, aturdido tardo un rato en calmarse y ver su entorno. Con la escasa luz pudo notar que no había orilla donde ir, mi hacia arriba, pero no vio a nadie, salvo las estrellas. De todos modos no esperaba que esa orca le ayudase, eran Alianza y Horda después de todo. Nado alrededor, encontró que la única forma de salir era trepando por donde caía el agua. Eran unos 10 metros de altura. Parecía fácil de trepar.  
Después de la cuarta caída declaro que no era nada fácil. El agua que caía sobre él, le hacían estar más entumecido, además de tener rasguños en sus manos. Intento una vez mas. Después de cuatro subidas había captado cierto truco para subir con mas seguridad, claro no era fácil y tomaba mas tiempo. Llegando a unos 6 metros de altura, logro agarrarse de algunas raíces, de las cuales se sujetó. Tomándolas como soporte, comenzó a subir rápidamente, una parte de el creía que iba a caerse si no lo hacia rápido. Casi llegando a la cima. Resbalo y cayo. Otra vez.  
\- Mierd* - maldijo entre dientes golpeando el agua que chapoteo hacia su cara, después de regresar ala superficie del agua.  
Descanso unos minutos mas, sentía que sus brazos querían adormecerse, y nado nuevamente hacia la caída del agua. Escalo otra vez. Cayo una vez más. Lo intento una vez más, esta vez con mas cuidado. Se corto varias veces, tenia raspones en sus manos y piernas, sus botas estaban dañadas. Descanso un minuto. Y noto que sus manos estaban muy blancas, además del frio que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Retomo su ascenso. Alcanzo los raises, las sujeto con cuidado y con menos fuerza. Esta vez llego mas lento que antes. Se sujeto de una raíz con mas fuerza. Justo antes de poder sujetarse otra raiz, su mano soltó la raiz. Estaba tan cansado y su mano estaba tan entumecida que no respondía bien a sus órdenes. Esta vez estaba tan cerca y volvería a caer. Justo cuando había dado por sentado que caería, extendió de su mano para poder alcanzar la raiz. Creyó por un momento que las raíces. Pero una mano fuerte su jeto su muñeca y lo jalo hacia arriba.  
\- Guooo – exclamo Jos al sentir la fuerza que lo jalaba. Cerro los ojos al sentir el aire sobre ellos, irritándolos. Tropezó con raíces y piedras. Cayo hacia adelante sobre una raiz y lo que parecía ser una pierna. Aun lo tenían sujeto de la muñeca.

\- Ahh - escucho exclamar a su salvador. – oye, ¿estás bien? -la persona tenía una voz clara, le resulto familiar. Cuando Jos abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a Velin, el elfo de sangre que Borboriel estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿ah? Eh … - Velin le suelta la muñeca y ambos se ponen de pie. Jos ve que el elfo se raspo las rodillas en una de las piedras cuando cayeron, parecía ser doloroso. – Lo siento. – se disculpo señalando los raspones.

\- ¿Esto? No es nada. – Velin le quito importancia. – y ¿Eres un druida? – pregunto el elfo.

\- ¿ un que?

\- Druida, esos que controlan las plantas. Vi como utilizabas esas raíces.

\- No, la verdad no.

\- Aja – Velin parecía no creerle. - ¿Sabes? no deberías estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

\- Eso es … - Velin dejo de prestarle atención y enfoco su mirada en algo detrás de Jos. Jos se dio la vuelta y vio en el cielo oscuro una luz de color verde. Jos la reconoció como una bengala, había visto utilizar una a un goblin que trataba de venderle eso a su grupo algunas semanas atrás, pero las chicas no estaban de acuerdo. Nadie compro en ese momento. Pero Jos volvió a encontrarse con ese goblin, y le compro una cajita, que según el goblin, si se caía al agua, las bengalas no se dañarían. Velin murmuro mas cosas en thalasiano. Jos no le entendió nada. – Oye, es mejor que te vayas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – vio como Velin salía del pequeño lago en el que estaban. Jos le siguió, pisando con cuidado algunas de las piedras y raíces. 

\- si viniste solo, es mejor que te vayas. AHORA. – Velin exclamo, sorprendiendo a Jos.

\- Si … si, vale. – Jos retrocedió un paso.

\- Adios. – el elfo salto sobre unas raíces y comenzó a alejarse.

\- OYE – llamo Jos, el elfo se detuvo y lo miro un poco serio. – gracias. – Velin no contesto, solo le dio una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos y sus ojos luminiscentes de color verde lima centellaron. Continuo con su marcha con mas rapidez, corriendo y saltando sobre las raíces y algunas piedras. La agilidad con la que se marchó, le recordó a Borboriel, pero había algo diferente. Cuando Borboriel se marcha con rapidez, deja atrás de si un sonido parecido al susurro de las hojas con el viento, pero este elfo de sangre, dejaba un sonido parecido a los cascabeles.

Se quedo allí hasta que perdió de vista a Velin. Se dentro al bosque, se subió a un árbol para poder ubicarse. Vio muchas luces de lámparas en dirección del pueblo pesquero, según el mapa debía de encontrarse en esa dirección. Entonces debía de ir en sentido contrario para poder llegar al lugar de encuentro. Bajo de árbol y comenzó a correr.   
Mientras corría, no pensaba en nada mas que en llegar al punto de encuentro. Allí se encontrarían los demás. Le pareció que llegaba a un claro un poco oculto por los arbustos, parecía ser el punto de encuentro. Tardo mas de lo que había planeado, se perdió unas dos veces. Debido a la falta de luz. Al acercarse noto que no era el punto de encuentro. No encontró las señales que habían dejado. Pero de igual manera se acercó al oler un aroma familiar. Un perfume de vainilla y canela. ¿Pero de quién era ese perfume?   
Se acercó con cuidado, aparto los arbustos. Pero una de ellas le golpeo en la cara.

\- Ah – se quejo del dolor que sintió en la frente. – guooo, ay – sus pies se enredaron con algo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el cuerpo de una persona. - ¿eh? – el aroma era más fuerte, sintió algo liquido que toco su mano, supuso que era el perfume. Debia a lo fuerte que se sentía. Tanto que le dolio la cabeza. Cuando miro hacia la cara de la persona que había caído, su cuerpo se congelo un momento. Con la escasa luz, vio el rostro de un elfo de la noche. – Borboriel – susurro, recordando que Borboriel utilizaba ese tipo de perfume después de cada misión para poder encontrarse con su novia. – Borboriel – llamo otra vez. Pero este no respondió. Temiendo lo peor, acerco su mano hacia el rostro de su amigo. Para su alivio noto el calor. – Borboriel. – volvió a llamar sacudiendo sus hombros.  
\- Grrshh 

\- Eh – Jos se puso alerta con ese sonido, saco su daga y apunto hacia la dirección de donde venia el sonido. No había nadie con él. Pero noto un bulto junto al cuerpo del elfo de la noche. Se acerco, pasando sobre su amigo. Con cuidado aparto las enredaderas y descubrió a Ghili. – ¿Ghili? – lo sacudió, pero como el otro no respondía, estaba vivo pero no respondía. Regreso su mirada a Borboriel, notando recién las enredaderas que lo cubrían hasta los hombros. Jalo las enredaderas de Ghili con cuidado. Haciendo esto noto otros bultos mas. Temblando, separo con cuidado. Saco una bengala y la encendió, la elevo arriba para que la luz pudiese llegar mas allá. Con la luz que emitía vio con claridad como sus amigos estaba tendidos sobre el suelo, cubiertos hasta los hombros por las enredaderas, simulando estar dormidos. Estaba todos. Incluso Alvaro y las chicas.

La luz de la bengala poco a poco se extinguió. Jos no hizo nada durante un momento. No sabía que pensar. Cuando la luz se extinguió. Jos no podía ver nada durante unos segundos hasta que su vista se adaptase a la oscuridad.   
\- ¿Qué? – noto una tenue luz roja. Miro hacia el cielo. Allí en el cielo estaba una bengala de color rojo.


	25. Traco: peleas amigables

Traco estaba harto de las peleas maritales de sus compañeros. Frank y Gorku habían estado con esta discusión de la mochila desde que cruzaron el portal. 

\- Oye, Traco. Nosotros nos adelantaremos. – le comento un troll llamado Ztin. 

\- Bien, pero no mas de 10 metros. Recuerden no separarse.

\- Exageras. – comento con desdén otro goblin. – no va a pasarnos nada.

\- Pero Elron salió herido, y nada puede contra ese elfo. – comento Frank.

\- Ya sabes cuan delicados son los elfos de sangre, casi siempre stan preocupados por su apariencia. – acoto otro goblin.

\- Elron no es como el resto de elfos de sangre. – salto Frank.

\- Oh, mira como defiende a su novio. – se burlo Ztin.

\- ¡No es mi novio!

\- Si, el no es novio de Frank. – Gorku comento es to serio, en un intento de ganar el favor de Frank. Recibió miradas asombradas.

\- Frank, que le diste de comer. – preguntaron los góblines mientras miraban con resentimiento al renegado. Este solo le dio una mueca.

\- Gorku, traición hermano. - le reclamo con indignación Ztin, tocándose el corazón como si lo hubieran herido en el pecho.

\- Traco, yo me adelanto. – comento un orco.

\- No te alejes demasiado, Ver´goth. – Traco vio como su amigo asentía y se fundía en las sombras de los árboles. – Gorku, deja de decir cosas que no crees ni tu mismo. Frank no te ayudara con esa tarea.

\- Muy cierto, Traco. – asintió Franco y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de Ver´goth.

\- ¡entonces si esta enamorado de Elron! – exclamo molesto Gorku arrojándole al renegado un montón de hojas y papel escarchado. Frank solo camino mas rápido sin dirigirle una mirada. – no, espera, lo siento. Ayúdame con esa mochila. – Gorku comenzó a correr tras Frank, al ver como le perdía de vista. – te lo prometo, me ayudas con la mochila y no vuelvo a molestarte con Elron.

\- Yo voy por aquellos conejos. – comento Traco, señalando unos conejos amarilos atrapados entre algunas ramas caídas.

\- ¿Frank le ara caso?

\- No, sabe que Gorku no cumplira con su promesa.

\- Si, ya van varias veces que Gorku rompe sus promesas.

\- Cállense, que los estoy escuchando, perros. – amenazo Groku con un puño en alto.

\- ¿o que?

\- En esto. – los callo Traco al alcanzarles varios sacos de conejos. 

\- ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste tantos en tan corto tiempo?

\- Quiero comerlos

\- No los toques, se desasen si los tocas con la intención de comerlos.

\- Oh, que cosa mas cruel crearon los magistris.

\- Sabían que sufriríamos con eso.

\- O, por favor, si recolectamos mas podremos ganar un premio en metálico

\- Prefiero e chocolate.

\- Traco – llamo Frank con un tono bajo.

\- ¿Qué? No me pienso meter en su pelea.

\- Jaina Valiente esta mas adelante. – Ver´goth salió de las sombras con el rostro pálido.

\- Que…


	26. Traco: se planto el cebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que aun me siguen, perdí el cuaderno donde tenia la historia a notada, esto mientra iba de compras con mi hermano.

Jaina valiente había estado esperando durante una hora a los equipos de reconocimiento que Varían había enviado hace algunas horas atrás a explorar el monte cercano a la aldea pesquera, donde la Horda se había asentado para esa fiesta. Pero ninguno de ellos llegó al punto de encuentro. Después de ver la bengala de color verde en el cielo, decidio no esperar mas, debia de descubrir que planeaba la Horda. O todos terminarían muerto.

mi señora, ¿A dónde va? - preguntó el guardia que vigilaba los límites del campamento, al ver como Jaina salía del campamento rumbo al bosque. 

alguien tiene que ver lo que hace la horda, no es de tu incumbencia, no estorbes. - No miro al guardia, tenía la vista enfocada al frente, mientras se adentraba al bosque. Ya no importaba si molestaba más a Varian, él no había hecho nada para frenar la horda. en este mismo momento podrían estar preparando una segunda bomba de maná contra la alianza, para matar a todos los líderes reunidos en la pandaria. No lo iba permitir.

Mi señora, espere por favor, no puede ir sin guardias.

no vengas, solo seras un estorbo.

pero mi señora - el soldado regresó al campamento para informar al rey. que le informaran, no importaba. Nada podía contra ella.

camino durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba. utilizó su magia para ver quien era. No encontró nada. siguió avanzando, escucho unos susurros, al llegar mas cerca de esto, pudo notar que era una discusión de unos hordas en medio de dos árboles muy frondosos. Parecían estar divididos en dos grupos de dos que discutían entre ellos, en medio de ellos estaba un goblin con sombrero de morado con una pluma azul, parado en una banca de madera. Antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente para poder escuchar su discusión, el goblin que hacía de mediador levanto una bengala que disparo al cielo y exploto, tenia un color rojo intenso..

ya está, hombres. ahora mismo renuncie todos nuestro puntos. comenzaremos de nuevo. si no queremos perder contra los otros, mas vale trabajar en equipo. - hablo con severidad el goblin, tenia la frente arrugada, lo hacia parecer mas feo de lo que ya era.

mira en que problema nos metiste, gorku. - vio como un renegado le reclamaba a un orco, presionando uno de sus huesudos dedos en el pecho verde.

¿Mia? no me culpes por intentar ayudarte con tu novio. - el orco apartó con fuerza la mano del renegado. 

¡Que no es mi novio! - grito molesto el renegado.

ustedes dejen de pelear y ayuden. - les reclamó un troll que jalaba unos sacos de lona. los dos hombres que peleaban y cogieron cada uno unos sacos que estaban detrás de unos de los árboles. - suelten a los conejos. - ¿conejos? - o seremos descalificados. - comento con desden el troll, mientras desataba uno de los sacos, y lo sacudia boca abajo, de ella salieron muchos conejos amarillos de ojos azules de apariencia muy tierna.

si, hagamoslo ya, sería muy deshonroso hacer trampa. - un goblin pateó algo duro. Jaina vio una caja de madera caer y abrirse, de ella salieron más conejos que los sacos de lona.

es graciosos viniendo eso de ti, señor honor

oh, por favor, puede que me guste estafar, pero hasta yo tengo mis parámetros, amigo. - los conejos salieron disparados a todas las direcciones, pasando por las piernas de Jaina. atrapo uno en una esfera de mana, el conejo se rompió la pata, pudo ver que estaba hecho de chocolate, noto un poco de magia que animaba al conejo durante algunas horas a dos días aproximadamente.

cogerlos con cuidado, varios se rompieron cuando los tocaste. no nos harán valer esos. - advirtió el troll al orco.

bien, bien, no tiene que repetirlo cada 5 minutos.

es que rompes uno cada 5 minutos.

ey, muchachos, en 10 segundos comenzaremos otra vez.

Jaina los vio poner trampas sencillas con magia y trampas normales. Al parecer era un concurso sobre quien captura más conejos. es posible que los otros grupos de reconocimiento estuvieran espiando a los otros grupos de caza de la Horda. continuó su camino hacia la base de la Horda.

Continuo caminando hasta ver lamparas y globos colgados en los árboles. daban un escenario etéreo, más allá escucho risas y canciones. se adentro allí utilizando una magia que la hacía invisible.

>>>><<<<

un orco pícaro, de una mano cortada que era sustituida por una cuchilla de doble filo delgada, esperaba bajo la sombra de las ramas de un árbol. Le pareció oir un cascabel o tintineos sobre su hombro derecho.

No ataques, Ver´goth. Soy yo. - una voz dulce, luego salió de la sombras un elfo de sangre pícaro de cabellos blancos. 

No te iba a atacar, Logoliel. - el elfo de hiso una mueca, no le creia. claro que no lo iba a hacer, la primera vez que hicieron equipo durante una misión, Ver ́goth casi le arranca una oreja, en su defensa Logoliel intentó clavarle las cuchillas en los ojos. Desde entonces cada vez que se encuentran tienen estas palabras como un saludo se tratase.

Ella ya cruzo el umbral, pronto se topará con ella.

Parece un poco simple esta treta.

Ella se cree muy inteligente, a los de su tipo se les engañan con lo más simple, algo que casi siempre les pasa por alto.

Debo de regresar con los demás, es posible que los otros grupos nos envíen a alguien en ayuda, en especial el grupo Tigre. ve con cuidado Logoliel, quien sabe lo que puso esa bruja en su camino.

No te preocupes, no regresaré al pueblo, yo recibo los informes de los cazadores de sus grupo, ire a informar. Nos vemos.

Nos vemos. - ambos picaros se dispersaron entre los árboles en direcciones diferentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los curiosos:   
> \- Lady Jaina Valiente es la hija de Daelin y Katherine Valiente , y hermana de Derek y Tandred . Es considerada una de las mejores magas de todo Azeroth y la hechicera humana más poderosa del mundo. Ella es la líder del Kirin Tor de Dalaran y ex lider de la ciudad portuaria de Theramore .


End file.
